This Surprise x EB
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: Que vampiros e vampiros não podem ter filhos, já sabemos. Mas o que acontece quando um vampiro e um humano se apaixonam? O que acontece quando essa paixão tem um resultado inesperado.
1. Prólogo

**Nome:** This Surprise

**Autor:** Luxúria Black

**Beta:** Betina Black

**Tipo:** Romance

**Censura:** Livre! o/

**Ships:** Edward / Bella – Jacob / Leah – Seth/ P.O.

**Criada em:** 8 de Janeiro de 2009

**Resumo:** Que vampiros e vampiros não podem ter filhos, já sabemos. Mas o que acontece quando um vampiro e um humano se apaixonam? O que acontece quando essa paixão tem um resultado inesperado.

**Capa:** h t t p : / / i 3 9 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 3 4 d i j w x . j p g

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence nessa fic. Nenhum personagem, só a maioria dos detalhes da história em si. Mais se o Edward fosse meu ... (666''

**Nota da Autora:** Oi q-

**x.x.x.x**

**Prólogo**

Eles se amam isso ninguém pode negar. Lutaram com nômades famintos por sangue e vingança, lutaram contra vampiros loucos por regras, correram milhas com lobisomens, guerrearam contra recém-nascidos e acima de tudo, ainda estão juntos.

Ela era a humana mais cheirosa e perfeita que ele já havia sentido e visto em seus cento e seis anos de vida. Ele era a pessoa mais amável e controlada que ela já havia visto em seus dezoito anos.

Viveram, amaram, casaram-se. Correram contra o tempo, contra a dor, contra a separação, contra a morte. E mesmo assim nada poderá separá-los.

Gravidez era uma coisa que nunca havia passado pela cabeça de nenhum dos dois. Principalmente pelo fato concreto de que vampiros não podem ter filhos.

Mas de tudo isso você já sabe. Vampiros e vampiros não podem ter filhos, mas e humanos e vampiros?

**x.x.x.x**

**NA: **=p OIAUSDOIAUODISUAIOSUDOAUSD sem cometáriiios. *__________* Capítulo 1 esta pronto. Só depende de vocês, se é que alguém vai ler isso. u-u OIAUSDOIAUSDOIAUSDOIUAOSIDUIAO Espero que gostem (: eu ameiii escrever, bom, pelo menos até agora. T.T ASDOASUIDOAUSDOIUASODIUA

Fui ;*

**Luxúria Black**


	2. Tic Tac !

**NA: **Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários que eu recebi, mesmo sendo poucos. *_____________* OIASUDOAIUDOAUDOSIUDOSI E queria agradecer também a todos os comentários das minhas short's. Fiquei feliz que vocês gostaram. Eu realmente me surpreendi com tantos comentários. Muiiito obrigada e nom capítulo. :D

**x.x.x.x**

**This Surprise – **Por Luxúria Black

**Capítulo 1**

Me sentei em cima da privada e esperei que os minutos se passassem. O ponteiro do relógio parecia pesado e lento, como se pudesse sentir minha angustia e se divertisse com a pressão que eu estava sofrendo.

_Tic! Tac! Tic! Tac!..._

Cada barulho parecia um soco na minha testa. Era assustar como o tempo pode mudar realmente nossas vidas. Agora eu entendia o porquê de Edward reclamar da eternidade. Ela podia ser lenta e torturante.

Era engraçado me pensar nessa situação. Gravidez nunca me passou pela cabeça, principalmente depois que Carlisle tinha dito que vampiros não podem ter filhos. Então, proteção não era preciso. Eu sabia que Edward era tão virgem quanto eu. Foi engraçado pensar que ele me ensinou tanto quanto eu o ensinei.

Suspirei e me levantei indo em direção a pia olhar a pastilha de farmácia. Outro suspiro e fechei meus olhos.

Havia aproveitado que Edward tinha saído para caçar e fui visitar meu pai. Fazia boas semanas que eu não o via. Então, como presente, ele propôs sair para comprar alguma comida fria, para não me fazer cozinhar. Eu tomei esse tempo para que eu pudesse tirar minhas dúvidas de vez.

Corri para o banheiro. Claro, seria bem mais fácil perguntar a Alice. Rápido, eu diria. Só olhar para seus olhos, se estivesse brilhando ... eu estaria em pequenos problemas.

Peguei a pastilha e olhei:

**Positivo**

Senti um vento gelado passar pela minha espinha. Eu estava com um pequeno e doce problema para resolver.

Tentei descer as escadas, mas minhas pernas estavam tremendo em conjunto com minhas mãos. Um terremoto poderia passar por Forks nesse momento que eu não notaria a diferença por causa da tremedeira.

Sentei-me ao lado do criado que suportava o telefone, no chão, sem me importar se Charlie podia aparecer e me encontrar naquela situação sem explicação. Tirei o telefone do gancho e liguei para a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar nesse momento.

- _Alô?_

- Alice?

- _Estava esperando sua ligação, Bella _– ela disse suavemente. Foi quando eu confirmei todas minhas suspeitas. Um teste de farmácia não era totalmente válido.

- Me ajuda – segurei um soluço e percebi que estava chorando. Levei a mão desocupada ao meu ventre, pensando que algo realmente estava nascendo dentro de mim. – Eu não sei o que fazer.

- _Primeira coisa que você tem que fazer é respirar fundo e pensar em Charlie, pense no sofrimento dele em te ver chorando. Ele vai chegar em poucos minutos. Então, limpe essas lágrimas que eu estarei aí daqui a pouco, ok?_

- Não demora – pedi, respirando fundo.

Como foi previsto Charlie não demorou muito a chegar com uma pizza nos braços.

- Resolvi comprar pizza pronta. E ainda trouxa refrigerante – falou, orgulhoso.

- Obrigada, pai – arrumei a mesa da cozinha com a pizza e o refrigerante e nos sentamos.

- Então? Me conte sobre sua vida de casada – ele perguntou, tentando não parecer desconfortável.

- Você não precisa saber se não quiser.

- Eu quero estar presente em cada momento da sua vida, Bella. Eu não pude fazê-lo quando você era menor, quero tentar agora.

- Pai – suspirei. – Não é diferente do namoro, nos apenas vivemos sobre o mesmo teto. Eu ainda caio e me machuco e ele, como sempre, me leva para Carlisle me examinar – Ele riu e eu o acompanhei mesmo estando apreensiva.

- Você esta bonita, Bella – ele disse, me observando. – Não que você não seja, mas, eu acho que esse casamento lhe fez bem. Você esta mais corada, parece realmente feliz.

- Eu sempre fui feliz, pai. Desde o momento que eu cheguei em Forks, eu fui feliz – estava sendo difícil falar isso, mas eu não poderia deixar passar a oportunidade. Charlie pareceu realmente tocado com minha fala e clareou a garganta.

- E a família? Como os Cullens te tratam? – tentou mudar de assunto, colocando outro pedaço de pizza na boca seguido de um enorme gole de refrigerante.

- Eles são super carinhosos comigo, me consideram como uma filha. Acho que se deve ao fato de Esme e Carlisle terem tantos filhos, mais uma não é algo que possa incomodá-los.

- Isso é bom.

- Sim.

Logo o silencio reinou, mas foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

- Eu atendo – pulei da cadeira já sabendo quem era. Suspirei encarando Alice. – Por que demorou?

- Como esta? – me segurou pelos ombros.

- Nervosa, ansiosa, aflita, confusa e mais um monte de coisa.

Alice riu e entrou quando a convidei. Charlie logo a encarou com um sorriso enquanto limpava a boca com um guardanapo.

- Que bom vê-la, Alice – se abraçaram.

- Digo o mesmo, Charlie – ela sorriu e olhou para a mesa da cozinha. – Estavam comendo?

- Aceita um pedaço de pizza?

- Ah, não, muito obrigada – ela virou-se para mim e piscou o olho esquerdo, virando-se novamente para Charlie. – Eu sei que Bella vem para passar a noite, mas eu preciso da ajuda dela. Ela poderia ir pra minha casa, mas nós podemos discutir aqui mesmo sobre a cor da cortina do seu quarto. Eu esta pensando em bege, quase marfim, para dar uma luminosidade no quarto, até a noite. E na cama eu ...

- Er ... Bom, Bella pode voltar outro dia para me visitar – falou Charlie. Talvez a idéia de discutir algo que envolva, eu, Edward e um quarto não parecia legal.

- Ah, sério que eu posso roubá-la? – ela parecia realmente surpresa. Merecia um oscar.

- Pode colocar as algemas – Charlie sorriu diante dos olhos brilhantes de Alice e eu revirei os olhos.

- Bom, vá pegar suas malas.

Em poucos minutos que havia me despedido de meu pai e entrado no porche amarelo. Logo estávamos na estrada que dava a casa dos Cullen.

Foi quando um pesado suspiro saiu do meu corpo, foi quando eu percebi o choro chegando. Olhei para a janela, respirando fundo. Senti algo na minha garganta se apertar, doía.

- Você vai ter que se acalmar, Bella. Ou eles perceberam que tem algo errado.

- Eles vão saber de qualquer jeito. Eles iram escutar o coração.

- Não, ele não escutaram. Não ainda, pelo menos – estacionou na enorme garagem e me olhou. – Pronta?

- Não – suspirei.- Alice! Cuidado com o que vai pensar perto de Edward.

- Ah, com isso não se preocupe – bufou com indiferença. – Não é como se nós mulheres não pensássemos em filhos o tempo todo. Principalmente quando não se pode tê-lo.

- Alice, como isso foi acontecer? Eu não poderia engravidar do Edward.

- Bella, nós não pensamos no obvio. Esme, Rosalie e eu não podemos ter filho porque nosso organismo esta morto de certa forma. Isso é muito complexo para explicar. Mas digamos que nossa "fábrica" esteja parada.

- Mas Edward ...

- Não é o homem que fica com a criança na barriga, meu bem – falou com carinho. – Nosso sistema protetor, digamos assim, foi morto quando nos transformamos. Apesar de termos hormônios, desejos como humanos. Vampiras não tem tabelinha¹, isso é obvio, mas, bom, como já disse, complexo.

- Então, a questão sempre foi com as mulheres, não com os homens?

- Realmente é uma boa pergunta. Eu nunca escutei história de mulheres vampiras com humanos ou ao contrário. A não ser você e Edward – ela sorriu. – Pronta para entrar?

- Eu não sei. Será que eu devo contar para Esme ou Carlisle? Talvez Rosalie.

- Acho que você não tem que conversar com ninguém a não ser Edward.

- Claro – sussurrei, ficando nervosa.

- Ele só chegara a noite, você provavelmente vai estar dormindo – ela falou saindo do carro e eu a segui. – Então não precisa se preocupar tanto agora.

- Será que Carlisle não percebera nenhuma diferença em mim, até Charlie percebeu. Mas ele pensou que era pelo casamento.

- Carlisle é discreto, então não comentara nada – disse, pegando minha mala. – Vamos entrar.

Ela passou a mão pelo meu ombro enquanto segurava a mala com a outra. Suspirei e deixei ela me guiar em direção a casa. Não tinha mais volta. Eu estava grávida, tinha dezoito anos e não sabia o que fazer. Tudo bem que eu estava casada e feliz, mas ainda havia uma enorme interrogação na minha cabeça.

Eu tinha que respirar fundo, tentar parecer normal e esperar Edward chegar em casa para lhe contar as novas.

Um bebê. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no meu rosto e encarei Alice.

- Um bebê – eu disse, e vi seus olhos brilhando.

- Eu sei, eu estava pensando em um quarto ao lado do seu e de Edward com uma pequena varanda. Você vai adorar as amostras que eu peguei numa loja. Tem cores de todos os tons. É perfeito.

- Alice! – gemi e sorri.

Ela nunca ia muda.

**x.x.x.x**

**¹ Tabelinha: **eu achei melhor escrever isso do que "Vampiras não tem período menstrual", pareceu mais bonitinho, o que de fato é, vamos concordar. *______*

**x.x.x.x**

**NB:** Eu adorei tudo, mesmo. De montão. Mas preciso, é essencial, não vivo sem saber essa: CADÊ O RESTO? *louca* Como é o caso, muda ai, plz: Queeeeeero capítulo, preciso dele! *_____________*

**Betina Black.**

**NA: **=D~ sem comentááriios. IAUSDIAUDOAISUDAOISUDOASIUDAOSI

**Luxúria Black**


	3. Memórias !

**NA: **=D oi!

**x.x.x.x**

**This Surprise – **Por Luxúria Black

**Capítulo 2**

Acordei, percebi que ainda era noite por causa da escuridão. Edward me abraçava com força e eu sentia sua respiração batendo no meu cabelo, fazendo uma sensação gelada passar por minha espinha. Eu não iria reclamar, aquilo era perfeito demais.

- Não queria te acordar – ele falou, se afastando para me olhar. – Está com frio?

- Está perfeito – falei, o puxando para mais perto quando tentou se afastar. – Como foi?

- Hum ... Normal.

- Achou algum leão da montanha? – olhei.

- Sim, e um bando de cervos cruzou nosso caminho. Ainda bem, assim eu chegaria aqui mais cedo e poderia ficar te observando.

- Senti sua falta – o abracei mais forte.

- Eu também – beijou minha testa. – Então, como foi sua primeira semana como Isabella Cullen? – ele se afastou para me observar.

- Ah, não mudou muito. Vampiros, lobisomens, vampiros – bufei, fingindo indiferença.

- Claro, normal.

- É, a não ser pelo fato de que agora minha mão é um lembrete de néon para todos em Forks – revirei os olhos. – Ele não tem nada para fazer? Alem, é claro, de vigiar minha vida? – sentei-me na cama.

- As pessoas têm dificuldade de ficar longe de você.

- Acho que isso também inclui vampiros sádicos – sorri. – Não que eu esteja reclamando, claro. Nada como aventuras.

Ele ficou me encarando e logo eu corei olhando para minhas mãos. Edward se sentou na minha frente e levantou meu rosto pelo queixo.

- Você está mais bonita. Não que você não fosse, mas você está ... diferente.

- Charlie falou a mesma coisa hoje ou ontem. Que horas? – perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ele falou ontem. São quase duas da manhã.

- Ah.

Ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo. O mesmo beijo da lua de mel. O mesmo beijo que demos dentro do avião, o mesmo que ele me deu quando o padre de paz nos declarou finalmente casados.

Meu rosto começou a corar, minhas mãos a tremer, minha respiração falhar, minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Edward nos separou me mando pequenos beijos pelo rosto. Ofeguei.

- Esta tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

- Estava melhor a segundo atrás – bufei, cruzando os braços. Ele riu e me abraçou.

- Boba.

Tá, eu estava adiando demais aquela conversa, demais mesmo. Suspirei, e ele me viu ficar um pouco séria, então se afastou esperando eu começar a falar.

- Então? – perguntou.

- Edward ... Você ... – aquilo estava sendo mais difícil do que eu poderia pensar. – Ah, eu tenho medo da sua reação.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. Não pode ser pior do que ser vampiro.

- Ser vampiro não é algo ruim, Edward. E eu não vou discutir isso com você – falei, quando ele pensou em abrir a boca. Não que eu pudesse ler sua mente, mas viver com ele já ajudava muito.

- Ok, o que quer saber?

- Você, quando _humano_,já pensou em filhos? – eu perguntei ressaltando o "humano".

- Hum ... – ele encarou a parede pensando. – Eu nunca tive muito tempo, na verdade. Quando os meus ... amigos, bem, quando ele começaram a sair e se divertir a gripe espanhola chegou no pais. Foi quando minha mãe ficou doente e eu tive que cuidar dela. Ai eu acabei pegando a doença, então eu não tive esse tempo de ... Adolescente.

Ele olhou para minhas mãos e pegou uma para ficar brincando com os dedos.

- Mas eu sempre imaginei em ter alguém para dar amor e recebe-lo em troca, como minha mãe sempre deu pra mim.

- Como ela era com você? – eu não consegui segurar a pergunta.

- Nos éramos pobres. Eu diria muito até – os dedos finos começaram a traçar minha aliança de casamento. – Ela já deixou de comer para eu poder me alimentar. Então, definitivamente, eu não tenho por que de reclamar dela.

- Sente falta dela? – revirei os olhos. – Que pergunta imbecil. Desculpa.

Ele riu e deu de ombros.

- Eu quase não me lembro do rosto dela, então tento pensar no carinho que ela me ofereceu. Esse é um bom jeito de lembrar dela.

- Tenho certeza que sim – com a mão livre acariciei o rosto dele. Ele me olhou.

- E, bem, agora você pensa em ter? – perguntei, desviando o olhar.

- Bella, você sabe que eu não ...

- Sim, eu sou estou perguntando se você pensa sobre isso. Eu sei que Esme, Rosalie e Alice pensam, elas já deixaram bem claro. Eu fico pensando se você deseja ter um filho agora.

- Eu não sei, meu amor. Eu realmente não parei para pensar muito sobre isso.

- Pode pensar agora? – ele sorriu para a minha pergunta.

- Seria interessante ter outro cheiro aqui em casa, sem ser o seu ou daquele cachorro.

- Ah.

- Desculpa, Bella, eu não sei como seria – olhou para a parede novamente. Ele parecia tentar imaginar uma situação que envolvia bebês e um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. – Seria diferente. Apesar de todo o cuidado que deveríamos tomar – me olhou. – Por que a pergunta?

- Eu só ... - travei

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer – ele suspirou pesadamente se levantando da cama, mas o segurei antes que ele saísse pela janela.

Eu fiquei ajoelhada na cama e ele na minha frente com uma careta de dor. Eu não gostava de vê-lo sofrer, eu sofria junto.

- Você esta se arrependendo de ter se casado comigo?

- Como? – quase gritei. – Claro que não – ele soltou outro sonoro suspiro e me olhou.

- Eu sei que ... Você deve andar por Forks e olhar aquelas famílias felizes com seus filhos, brincando no jardim, correndo atrás de algum animal de estimação – Edward se aproximou, ficando a centímetros do meu rosto. – Eu não posso te dar nada disso.

- Como não? – coloquei minha mão no rosto dele. – Eu tenho a família mais feliz de todas! Nos não brincamos no jardim, brincamos numa floresta, o que é mais divertido e não corremos atrás de nenhum bicho de estimação, mas sim de ursos, leões e cervos. Até por que **eu** sou dita como bichinho de estimação de vocês – completei.

- Eu não posso de dar filhos, Bella – seus olhos dourados transmitiram tristeza. – Nem podemos adotar um.

- Não vamos precisar adotar – sussurrei, mas eu sabia que ele podia escutar.

- Como? – ele me olhou confuso.

- Eu ... Eu estou grávida – falei o encarando enfim.

E pela primeira vez eu pude ver Edward surpreendido.

**x.x.x.x**

**NB:** Vocês devem concordar comigo, parar numa parte como esse é pura maldade. *louca de curiosidade*

**Betina Black. **

**x.x.x.x**

**NA: **O.O Qual a reação do Edward _Gostoso_ Cullen? AHHHH! o//

;9 Não conto. OIEOEIOEIEOIEOIEOEIEOE Obrigado a quem comentou, agradeço realmente por vocês estarem lendo essa birosca. =D

**Agradecimentos ;***

**Dani Cullen: **Que bom que gostou e espero que tenha gostado desse também. Apesar de ser so um pequeno diálogo do Edward com a Bella. Beiijos.

**Helena: **Diferente? Ela é estranha. OIOEIOEIEOEIOEIEOEIEOIE Aí esta o novo capítulo. Beiijos ;*

**Carol Anne Keat: **OEIOEIEOIEOEIEOEIEO A gravidez do livro foi beeem ... diferente. Mas aí eu pensei: "E se Edward fosse pai de um bebê humano?" OIEOEIEOIEOEIEO saiiu isso! Continue lendo, espero surpreender você. ;*

**Dandy Fairy Lily:** Nooosa! Se nome é foda! Dandara, adoreiii! OIEOEIEOEIOEIE Sériio. Que bom que gostou da fic, fiquei um pouco apreensiva de posta-la. Beiijos ;*

**Betina Black: **BETA DA MINHA VIDA! OIEOEIOEIEOIEOIE O capítulo 3 logo sai. Beiijos ;*

**-Granger: **Que nome diferente o.o Adoreii *-* Seu nome surpreendeu e espero te surpreender com a reação do Edward. Mas aqui, da onde você tirou seu nick? Beiijos ;*

**MimiHidalgo:** Eu também estou anciosa para saber a reação do Edward ;x Eu nem sei como vai ser. Continue comentando. Beiijos;*

**Bruna326: **OEIOEIOEIEOIEOEIEO Alongar os capítulos? Isso vai ser um belo desafio. Eu não gosto de fics com capítulos muito longos, eu me enjôo de ler muito coisa. Mas eu acho que esse capitulo deve ter de decepcionado. Ele ficou pequeno, queria colocar somente o dialogo do casal. Talvez eu melhore no próximo. Beiijos ;*

**Mibshiny: **AQUI ESTA O RESTO o/ OIEOEIEOIEOIEOEIE

**Vick Moreira Cullen: **OEIOEIEOEIEOIE Acho que ela reagiu como uma adolescente que perdeu a virgindade com o namorado, e não com o marido. OIEOEIOEIOEIOEIEOIE Pelo menos foi como eu pensei. Teve até o teste de farmácia o.o OIEOIEOEIEOIEOEIEOEIEOIE Que bom que eu consegui fazer uma piadiinha. ;p Poxa, mas era meio obvio né. Tadiinha da Bella. Espero outro comentário. Beiijos ;*

**Bella Yo': **AHHHHHHHHHH! Adoro seu nick u_u' É, eu vou tentar fazer algo diferente do livro. Mas não tão diferente. Quero tentar escrever bem. Espero que goste de capitulo. Beiijos ;*

**Nina: **Que bom que o começo ficou legal. Eu sempre tenho um probleminha com o inicio de alguma fic. Eu sei do meio ao fim, mas o começo é um inferno. OEIEOIEOEIOEIEOEIEOIEOEIEOIE Espero que volte a ler. Beiijos ;*

**My Odd Worl': **Tento não demorar para atualizar. *-* Que bom que gostou. Beiijos ;*

**Mione03: **A reação de Alice foi o espereado eu acho, já querendo fazer o quarto do bebê. Espero ter alguma idéia para o resto do pessoal.

**Nathalia Peverell: **POSTEII! o// Espero que goste do capítulo. ;*

**Miih Potter Cullen: **POSTEI; EOIEOEIOEIOEIEOEI não precisa ir para um hospício. Beiijos ;*

_Espero que realmente gostem do capitulo. Comentários são bem vindos, mas não obrigatórios. Beiijos ;*_

**Luxúria Black**


	4. Surpresa !

**NA: **Olá! Nada aqui é meu, é tudo da tia Steph. Mas alguém tem uma corda para eu amarrar o Edward na minha cama? (6)

**x.x.x.x**

**This Surprise – **Por Luxúria Black

**Capítulo 3**

Vampiros podem desmaiar? Eu não sabia e não estava preparada para saber. Mas Edward parecia anormalmente pálido, se é que era possível.

Seus olhos estavam ligeiramente arregalados e sua boca caiu, como se fosse pesada. Ele sequer piscava, mas mesmo assim ele ficava divino, como uma estátua de Michelangelo viva.

Estiquei a mão tocar a lateral do rosto dele, mas fiquei com medo. Ele me olhava com assombração. Recuei a mão

- Edward? – eu tentei chamar atenção dele.

O que eu faria? Eu não sabia o que fazer no caso dele entrar em pânico. _Era possível um vampiro entrar em pânico?_ Ah! Ferrou.

Ele pulou para trás como se tivesse levado um shock, olhou da minha barriga pra mim, e de mim para a barriga. Começou a andar cautelosamente de volta para a cama e parou a poucos centímetros do meio rosto, mas com os olhos pregados na minha barriga.

Ele não esperava ver nada, esperava?

Mordi o lábio esperando alguma reação. O que eu faria, precisava surpreendê-lo com algo. Água não era uma opção, estávamos na cama, era quase um pecado molhar aquelas sedas. Um tapa também não convinha, minha mão iria se desintegrar.

Então lhe dei um beijo que tirou meu fôlego, não sei o dele. Quando me separei, ele estava de olhos fechados. Um suspiro saiu do fundo do peito dele e eu relaxei meus ombros.

- Grá-Grávida? – ele ofegou me olhando.

- Aparentemente.

- Como? Eu ...

- Existe uma coisa chamada _sexo_.

- O quê?!

- Em nossa lua-de-mel você pareceu não ter nenhuma dúvida – bufei, irritada com toda aquela demora.

Ele me olhou com duvidas nos olhos.

- Mas Bella ...

- Quer fazer exame de DNA?

Aquilo era desconfiança? Como assim? Eu nuca estive com ninguém.

- Não! Eu acredito em você – ele pareceu volta realidade. Olhou para minha barriga. – Tem certeza? – abaixou a cabeça até estar na altura do meu tórax. – Impossível!

- Aparentemente, não existe nenhuma relação vampiro x humana como a nossa. Então não temos como saber se é possível.

- Inacreditável – me beijo carinhosamente.

- Eu também não acreditei – ele me olhou. – Mas eu liguei para Alice e ela já estava esperando minha ligação. Não tem como ela errar, tem?

- Bella, eu não sei ... eu não sei o que pensar.

- Eu estou atrasada, Edward, além do mais você foi o primeiro e o único.

_Não tinha duvidas._

Nós encaramos e ele sorriu.

- Um bebê?

- _Surpresa!_ – falei, fingido uma animação mórbida. Logo gargalhei, ele me abraçou me fazendo cair para trás.

- Nós precisamos falar com Carlisle – disse apresado.

- Fala o que?! "Ei, eu to grávida e vim fazer exames!"?

- É – ele me olhou. – Bella, precisamos tomar um pouco mais de cuidado com você e com ... o bebê – olhou para minha barriga novamente. – Não sabemos se ele será mais humano ou mais vampiro.

- Ok, mas ninguém sabe desse bebê. Só você e Alice. E daqui alguns meses toda a família, afinal, Alice falou que ele provavelmente vai ter um coração.

- Provavelmente – me puxou da cama. – Vamos ver Carlisle.

Como ninguém naquela casa dormiu e já estava amanhecendo, Edward resolveu me puxar para o escritório do pai.

- E se ele estiver ocupado? – perguntei, mas ele nem pareceu se importar com essa preocupação. – Edward?

- Ele não esta.

- Edward, por favor – meu pedido o fez parar. Ele me olhou. – Vamos deixar isso para quando todos estiverem reunidos, ok? Assim não vai ser preciso ficar repetindo a história.

Edward me levou para a sala para reunir a família. Claro que não foi muito difícil. Foi necessário apenas um chamado e todos estavam presentes.

Edward e eu sentamos em uma poltrona de dois lugares, enquanto Emmett, Jasper e Alice sentavam-se no chão a nossa frente e Rosalie, Carlisle e Esme se sentavam no sofá atrás dele.

- Por que estamos aqui? – perguntou Rosalie, com indiferença.

Alice tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, seus dentes brancos e perfeitos amostra. Nem disfarçar ela sabia.

- Bom ... er ... eu acho que existe ... er ... talvez, quem sabe eu posso ...

- Grávida! – gritou Alice se levantou do chão, pulando.

As reações foram diversas. Alice pulava alegre; Carlisle tinha a expressão de médico para cima de mim, provavelmente tentando me analisar visualmente; Esme estaria chorando se pudesse; Rosalie com uma cara de ultraje, pensando em como eu era uma vaca por poder ter filhos, mesmo sendo com um vampiro; Jasper estava concentrado em tentar sugar um pouco de cada sentimento, então era difícil saber o que se passava em sua cabeça e Emmett tinha uma expressão maliciosa, com toda a certeza pensava em nossa lua de mel.

- Bella – Carlisle se levantou. – Você tem certeza disso?

- Eu tenho – falou Alice. – Eu vi.

- E o que exatamente você viu?

- Eu vi Bella segurando o bebê, com Edward do lado. Foi tudo muito claro, não tem como eu me enganar. Além do mais, ela fez um teste. E deu positivo – voltou a pular. Me segurei para não revirar os olhos.

- Foi apenas um teste de farmácia – eu interferi, me levantando. – Eu realmente não tinha certeza, mas ai Alice confirmou, então eu acreditei. E, bom, um bebê não é uma coisa que aparece e desaparece.

- A não ser com a morte – falou Esme se aproximando de mim. – Será possível, Carlisle? – olhou para o marido colocando a mão em minha barriga.

Ainda não dava para perceber nada, então não havia necessidade para repararem.

- Acho melhor fazermos exames clínicos, para termos realmente certeza.

- Eu queria falar com você primeiro – falou Edward, se levantando e se colocando ao meu lado. – Mas Bella preferiu avisar toda a família, poupar tempo.

Edward ficou um pouco tenso ao meu lado. Foi quando eu percebi que Rosalie e Emmett não estavam na sala. Senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo. Talvez culpa.

Apesar de toda relutância em me aceitar, eu percebi que Rosalie tentava ser um pouco amigável. Edward diz que ela tem inveja de mim, por poder ter a escolha de se tornar vampira **e** ser humana. Como Alice falou, elas não podem ter filhos, acho que esse foi mais um tópico para que ela me odiasse.

Agora toda animosidade estava de volta.

Suspirei e Edward acariciou meu braço.

- Não se preocupe com ela.

- Eu não queria ...

- Ela vai ter eu compreender – falou Carlisle – Se tudo isso for verdade, se for possível.

- Mas é, eu vi – Alice insistiu emburrada como uma criança. – Você perdeu a confiança em mim?

- Não é isso, meu amor – Jasper a abraçou pelos ombros.

- Nós não podemos ter filhos – Esme falou.

- Foi o que falei para Bella – argumentou. – Mas somos _nós _que não podemos ter filhos. Bella pode, ela não é como _nós._

- **Ainda** – Edward bufou do meu lado.

Alice piscou o olho para mim.

**x.x.x.x**

Haviam se passado dois dias depois da pequena reunião. Rosalie ainda estava distante, mais do que todas as outras vezes. Edward me pediu para não se preocupar, mas eu não conseguia. Sentiu um pouco de culpa ao ver um toque de tristeza no rosto perfeito dela.

Estávamos sentados na escada, esperando Carlisle chegar em casa com os exames clínicos que ele pediu para serem feitos. E que eu concordei, apesar de Alice ficar emburrada novamente.

Edward se levantou num salto.

- Ele esta vindo.

Em poucos segundos escutei o carro parar em frente à casa com algumas derrapadas e pedras sendo jogadas para frente. Levantei-me e desci um degrau, ansiosa.

A porta se abriu sem nenhum barulho e Carlisle entrou com um envelope branco na mão, estava sério, ainda com o jaleco que usava quando estava no hospital.

Ele me olhou e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios finos.

- Parabéns Bella, você vai ser mamãe.

Eu já esperava isso. Eu confiaria a Alice minha vida. Mas escutar isso de mãos especialistas não pode me fazer ter outra reação:

Eu desmaie.

**x.x.x.x**

**NB:** Uma coisa: adorei esse como todos os outros. Está perfeito, ta hilário. E a Bella ainda "mata" o Edward do coração. Nãosei _como _ele _não_ enfarto nesse... *capota de tanto rir*

**Betina Black**

**x.x.x.x**

**NA: **;p Espero que goste. OIEOIEOEIEOEOIEOEIEO A Bella é doiiida! Ela só desmaia quando o Edward a beija. OIOEOEIOEIEOIE Eu também desmaiaria.

Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Agradecimentos ;***

**Bella Yo': **OIEOEIOEOEIEOEI "Edward _Gostosão_ Cullen" OIEIOEIOEIOEIEO Acho que pegou! Eu tive que parar nessa parte. ;z O capítulo veio o mais rápido possível. Beiijos ;*

**-Granger:** Evangelion? Hum... Num é um anime que tem um loirinho? OIEOEIOIEOEIOEIEOE o.o Espero não esta falando besteiira. ;x Beiijos ;*

**Bruna326:** OEIOEIOEIEOIEOIE Acho que tenho a sina de não conseguir fazer capítulos maiores 7.7 OEIOEIEOIEOEIEOIE Descuuuulpa! Mas eu tive que parar aê. ;z Espero que goste desse capítulo ;*

**Helena Camila:** POSTEI O/ OIEOEIOEIEOEIOEI Espero que goste. Beiijos ;*

**Miih Potter Cullen:** Péssimo mesmo, esse pensamento pessimista ¬¬' OIEOEIOEIEOEI Até quem ela vai terminar com ele, só se for para ir a um hospicio. FATO. OIEOIEOIEOEIEOIEOIE Ele é um doce. Pena que é só livro ¬¬' MERDA! OEIOEIEOEIEOEIOEIE. Espero que goste do capitulo ;*

**Dandy Fairy Lily:** OIEOEOEIEOIEOEEIOEI Sim, sim, seu nome é foda. O meu é comum. Puf! Bom, eu já li todos os livros. No caso aqui, eles já estão casados. Então tecnicamente é baseado em todos. O.o Nem eu sei. Puf! OEOIEOIEOIEOEIOEI Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos ;*

**Nami** Cullen: POOSTEII! o/ Eu sou malvada (6) OIEOEIOEIEOEIE /taparei

**Carol Anne Keat:** Espero que seja diferente mesmo. Apesar da gravidez ter dado a imortalidade para ela, mas ela sofreu muito ;/ OIEOEIOIEOEIOEI Espero que goste da reação do Edward. No livro ele foi beeeeem rude. Quer dizer: aborto? Jesus! Bom, espero que goste. ;*

**Betina Black:** Beta nojeeenta *-* OIEIEOIEOEIOEIEO (ll) ;*

**Dani:** Que bom que gostou. Beiijos ;*

**Vampirax1:** Noossa! OIOIEOEIOEIEOEIEOI Quase morri aqui. Espero não ter te matado realmente do coração *-* Edward deve ser um belo professor (6) /taparei OEOEIOEIEOIEOIEOIEOIE Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios. Fiquei feliz. NÃO MORRE, porfavor, OIEIEOEIOEIOEIEO Espero que essa capitulo tenha valido a pena. Beiijos ;*

**Leti:** POSTE O/ Beiijos ;*

**Mione03:** OEIOEIOEIEOIEOEI Quem se arrependeria de se casar com ele? OIOEIEOIEOIEOEI só uma pessoa insana. Espero que a reação deles tenha sido ... diferente. OIEOEIOEIOEIOEI Beiijos ;*

**My Odd World': **Edward é legal de qualquer jeito (6) OIEOEIOEIEOIEOE Espero que goste. Beiijos ;*

_Comentários não são obrigatório, mas são bem vindo ;*_

**Luxúria Black**


	5. Mês 1 !

**This Surprise – **Por Luxúria Black

**Capítulo 4**

Mês 1

**Os primeiros ****sintomas de gravidez**** são difusos e, muitas vezes, confundem-se com os da menstruação: cansaço, seios inchados e mamilos sensíveis, vontade de comer certos alimentos, maior sensibilidade olfativa.**

- Eu estou bem – resmunguei pela terceira vez quando Edward tentava me impedir de me sentar.

Eu estava deitada na cama que ele havia colocado em seu quarto para mim... ou para nós. Depende muito do ponto de vista.

Carlisle estava sentado ao pé da cama e Edward sentado no chão ao meu lado. Logo Esme entrou no quarto segurando uma bandeja, sua porcelana francesa estava com alguma substancia viscosa e bege.

- O que diabos é isso? – perguntei, me encolhendo quando a mulher aproximou-se.

- Você precisa comer. Agora se alimentara para dois e você nem tomou café, então deve estar com fome – ela colocou a bandeja ao meu lado no criado-mudo.

- Isso é veneno – resmunguei.

- Vai lhe fazer bem – falou Carlisle.

- Er ... – corei pela primeira vez desde que acordei. Era um pouco incômodo saber que agora era óbvio que, apesar de casados, eu e Edward tínhamos uma vida sexual ativa. Poderia ser normal, mas eu só tinha dezoito anos e ele cento e dez, mesmo que não parecesse. – E ... hum ... como estão as coisa? – perguntei. Acho que ele percebeu que eu me referia ao bebê, por que logo sorriu.

- Ele esta ótimo. Daqui a algumas semanas tudo começara a se ajeitar perfeitamente. Talvez sua gravidez seja apenas um pouco diferente, por causa do pai, mas acho que não deva ser tópico de preocupação – ele se levantou e apontou para a bandeja. – Você realmente deve se alimentar. Alimentos leves e frescos, frutas, legumes, _sopas_, carne, peixe... Enfim, com isso eu me preocupo – sorriu. - Vou deixá-la descansar – abraçou Esme pela cintura e a levou para fora.

Olhei Edward, que permanecera quieto durante toda a conversa. Ele estava com o queixo apoiado na cama, sua mão seguravam a minha e seu olhar estava perdido em meu abdômen, escondido pela coberta.

Acompanhei seu olhar. Se eu olhasse atentamente poderia perceber uma pequena ondulação em meu corpo, que sempre fora reto na barriga.

- Esta tudo bem? – perguntei o olhando. Edward me olhou e sorriu. Em seus olhos havia um brilho que eu somente tinha visto em nosso casamento. Foi impossível não retribuir aquele gesto.

- Você esta bem? – ele perguntou. – Dói em algum lugar?

- Por que doeria? – me sentei melhor.

- Não é uma gravidez como outra, foi o que Carlisle disse.

- Eu ouvi.

- Quer algo?

Ele estava sem saber o que falar e olhava de mim para a barriga, e vice-versa.

- Não.

- Ok.

- Eu não entendi – resmunguei. – Eu não vi nenhuma diferença. A não ser a menstruação, claro – o olhei, e ele me encarou intrigado. – Quer dizer, as pessoas falam sobre seios inchados e desejos. Eu não tive desejos e meus seios estão normais – os encarei (meus seios) por cima.

Olhei para Edward. Ele os olhava com a cabeça tombada para o lado.

- O quê? – perguntei, um pouco incomodada.

- Eles parecem bem maiores pra mim – corei até a raiz do cabelo e eu nem queria saber o que ele estava pensando. Edward mordia o lábio inferior. – Isso é bom.

- Edward! – resmunguei, me cobrindo até o pescoço e me deitando em forma de bola. Ele riu, deu a volta na cama e deitou-se me abraçando por trás. – Estou apenas falando a verdade – falou ao meu ouvi quando me aconcheguei em seu abraço.

Senti a mão dele repousar delicadamente em minha barriga e ele suspirou.

- O que está pensando? – perguntei, colocando minha mão em cima da dele.

- Isso está sendo melhor do que eu esperava – falou, depositando um beijo em meu pescoço. Seu hálito gelado bateu atrás da minha orelha e eu me arrepiei. – Você demorou para aparecer – me virei para olhá-lo nos olhos e ele me abraçou com mais força. – Mas chegou e tudo pareceu bem melhor. Mais difícil, mas está sendo tudo tão perfeito, e agora vamos ter um filho – sussurrou.

- Ou filha – falei, beijando o na pontinha do nariz.

- Eu não me importo realmente. O importante e ter você e ele perto de mim.

- Eu vou estar.

Nos beijamos.

Edward ainda me beijava como se fosse a primeira vez. Ele sempre foi tão cuidadoso, como se eu fosse de porcelana, o que, de certa forma, eu era em relação à força monstruosa que ele poderia ter. Depois de nosso casamento e noite de núpcias, Edward não mais se importou de me beijar com mais vigor. Com direito a mão boba, o que eu gostava muito, quase secretamente, _quase_.

Ele era delicado de uma maneira muito máscula, claro. Era um legítimo romântico do século XVIII. Suspirei em seus lábios, comecei a corar com a falta de ar, mas não queria me afastar. Edward era só meu, com toda a perfeição.

Separou-se com pequenos beijos em meus lábios e eu sorri.

**x.x.x.x**

Quando acordei, Edward estava ao meu lado. Um braço em baixo de meu pescoço, enquanto eu o abraçava pela cintura, e sua outra mão estava ocupada segurando um livro. Eu não consegui ler por ser em outra língua, talvez francês ou alemão, não sei, estava ainda sonolenta para reparar.

Ainda de olhos fechados o senti se remexer e retirar seu braço do meu pescoço, talvez para mudar de posição, mas logo o senti retirar o coberto e apóia-lo em minha cintura. Suas mãos frias levantaram minha blusa e seu hálito gelado bateu em meu estômago, fazendo-o se revirar.

Esfreguei meus olhos levemente e olhei para baixo, para encontrar Edward com o ouvido próximo a minha barriga. Ele me olhou e sorriu, voltando a colocar o ouvido em meu estômago.

- De acordo com esse livro – ele falou. Olhei para a direita e vi um livro virado com a capa para cima. Era lilás e havia um bebê na ilustrado. – Com quatro semanas o bebê já tem um coração.

- E – me apoiei em meus cotovelos. – E você consegue ouvir algo? – o olhei esperançosa e ele sorriu.

- É fraco, quase impossível de ouvir, mas... sim.

Suspirei e voltei a deitar sentindo meus olhos ficarem embaçados. Os fechei com força. As mão de Edward foram parar ao lado do meu rosto limpando uma lágrima que havia escapado.

- Surpresa? – ele perguntou, depositando um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Feliz – suspirei enquanto outra lágrima escapava. – Temos que falar com Charlie.

- Quer ir hoje?

- Não – olhei. – É melhor falar quando Renée estiver perto também. Me poupa repetir a história duas vezes.

- Como você quiser.

- O que estava lendo? – perguntei, quando fiquei mais calma.

- Um livro sobre gravidez – pegou o livro e revirou as páginas. – Tem uma parte muito interessante, deixe-me ler para você: "**Durante a gestação, a não ser em casos contra-indicados pelo médico, nada impede a relação sexual completa**" – _ohmeuDeus_! Eu tive que rir enquanto ele lia. – "**Há até estudos que indicam que quando a sua companheira chega ao orgasmo, o bebê fica mais tranqüilo, porque recebe a sensação de conforto da mãe.**" – fechou o livro e me olhou. – Interessante, não?

- Muito. Principalmente quando ele perceber que mora em uma casa com sete vampiros, mesmo estando na barriga, vamos ter que deixá-lo bastante tranqüilo – disso o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Verdade – concordou fingidamente. – Acho que temos a mesma opinião.

- Que começar a acalmá-lo? – perguntei sorrindo.

**x.x.x.x**

Resmunguei enquanto despertava. O cansaço estava tomando conta de mim e o sono não queria me largar. Edward ficara o dia inteiro ao meu lado, deitado, sem ao menos reclamar nenhum segundo.

Voltei a resmungar sonolenta, ainda era tarde e me aconcheguei nas cobertas enquanto puxava o braço de Edward para me abraçar.

- Me abraça – briguei, com voz de sono.

Ele riu e se aproximou mais de mim.

- Assim esta bom? – perguntou. Eu senti seu hálito frio na minha bochecha.

- Ótimo – falei de novo. Suspirei.

Edward começou a passar os dedos pelos meus cabelos que, apesar de estarem mais grossos e embolados, deslizavam sem nenhum problema. Só ele mesmo. Enquanto eu tinha enormes dificuldades com o pente.

- Você dormiu a tarde toda, não comeu a sopa que Esme fez, deve estar com fome.

- Um pouco – resmunguei, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço. Ali era frio, mas aconchegante.

- O que você quer comer?

- Eu posso comer salada, carne, batata e milho.

- Carlisle falou que sim.

- Ótimo – sentei com pressa. – Por que é tudo que tem dentro de um hambúrguer – falei radiante. Pulei da cama o puxando também. – Vamos comprá-lo.

- Mas por aqui não há lojas de _fast food_ – ele falou confuso, enquanto saia da cama ficando na minha frente. - Só em Seattle.

- Eu sei – pulei no colo dele, colocando as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. – Ainda bem que você dirige rápido – sorri.

**x.x.x.x**

Paramos em frente ao Drive Thru. Havia um caixinha de onde saiu uma voz muito estranha.

- O que vão pedir?

Me inclinei sobre Edward para fazer o pedido, ele não reclamou.

- Eu quero um hambúrguer completo e um milkshake de caramelo.

- Podem andar – a voz estranha falou.

Me sentei novamente e sorri para Edward, que devolveu. Ele dirigiu até a janelinha logo em frente. A mulher o entregou a bandeja e ele a entregou o dinheiro. Edward me deu e começou a dirigir.

- Seria falta de educação te oferecer ou não? – perguntei, mordendo o hambúrguer.

- Não precisa – ele riu me olhando.

Eu deveria estar com muita fome. O hambúrguer acabou em poucos minutos e logo fui para o milkshake. Edward às vezes me lançava olhares engraçados.

- Não é nenhum leão da montanha, mas é bom – falei, colocando o canudo na boca.

- Deve ser, você acabou com ele em cinco minutos e dezesseis segundos – falou divertido.

- Eu estou comendo por dois e a culpa é sua também – ri.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos e notei Edward me olhando, o encarei de volta.

- O quê? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Eu esperei tanto tempo por você. É quase impossível acreditar que é real.

Estávamos na rodovia em direção a Port Angeles e logo estaríamos na estrada que levava a Forks.

- Mas é – falei séria. – Por mais mágico que tudo isso seja, é real.

Edward parou num acostamento que havia ali. Ao desligar o carro tudo ficou escuro a não ser pela lua e seus olhos, que brilhavam.

- Eu só tenho medo de acordar e descobrir que eu sou humano, que você ainda não nasceu, que eu estou prestes a morrer e que esse bebê – colocou a mão na minha barriga. – ... Foi só mais um sonho.

- Duas pessoas podem sonhar a mesma coisa, juntos? Isso seria algo complexo para estudos, mas é quase impossível – aproximei-me dele, ficando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. – Por mais perfeito ou imperfeito que tudo isso esteja sendo, é real. Eu estou aqui, você esta comigo, vamos ter um filho. Juntos.

- É tudo muito perfeito – falou antes de me beijar.

Ele colocou a mão em minha nuca e a outra em minha cintura, me puxando para sentar em seu colo, de frente para ele.

- Edward, podem nos pegar aqui – falei, sentindo os beijos gélidos em meu pescoço, foi impossível não se arrepiar.

- Não preocupe, meu amor. Eu vou saber – falou enquanto subia seus beijos para minha mandíbula.

Claro que ele ia saber. _Radar embutido_, como ele havia dito uma vez. Dessa vez seu probleminha de ler mentes vinha a calhar.

Mordi seu lábio inferior quando suas mãos subiam dentro da minha blusa, pelas minhas costas. Me remexi em seu colo, inquieta. Minhas mãos tentavam puxar a blusa dele, mas seus dedos ágeis me deixavam tonta.

- Edward – choraminguei e logo ele retirou a própria camisa. – Obrigada.

- A seu dispor – falou, me beijando novamente.

**x.x.x.x**

**NA: **Nooosa! Agora sim um amasso. Desculpem-me eu não sei escrever essas paradas e acho que a classificação diz que é uma fic livre ;p OEIOEIOEOE Espero que goste, tentei fazer o maior possível, então foi no que deu. *-* Apartir do próximo capítulo vou responder as reviews com envio automático, ook? Espero que não se importem *-* a não ser claro quem não tem cadastro aqui.

**Agradecimentos;***

**Dandy Fairy Lily (**Vai ser a Nessie sim, quero tentar pelo menos ter algo fiel a gravidez do livro**)**

**Betina Black (**Bella Junia OIEOEOEIEOIEOEIEO. Beta louca**)**

**mione03 (**Que bom gostou, eu fiquei com medo desse capítulo não ficar bom**)**

**-Granger (**Esse Evangelion é yaoi? Eu acho que já vi uns desenhos, não sei. OIEOEIOEIEO**)**

**Carol Anne Keat (**Ele foi quase uma loja de doces em relação ao livro o.o OEIOEIEOIEOEI pelo menos ele não pensou em aborto. Que coiiisa!**)**

**Vampirax1 (**Alice vai ganhar uma barbie OIEOEOEIEOEI Não precisa chamar Volturi nenhum OIEOIEOEIOEI o Demitri e o Felix são tarados sexuais o.o**)**

**MimiHidalgo (**Jake, nooosa! Eu nem pensei nele aiinda! OIEOIEOIEOIE ainda bem que você me lembrou ;p**)**

**Bruna 326 (**Não a gravidez vai ser o mais normal e conturbada possível (6) x_x' falei demais. OIEOIEOEIOEIEO**)**

**Jujuba-ka-waiii-chan (**Sei nome é muiito louco. OIEOEIEOIEOEI Sem solidão,por favor. ;p**)**

**Camila Garcia (**Rosalie? ;x**)**

**Bruna cm Yamashina (**Que bom que achou engraçado. Eu tenho um humor muiito negro. OEIOEIEOIEOEIOEI x_x'**)**

**Mili Black (**sobrenome power ;p**)**

**Bia (**Escrevi o/**)**

**Marininha Potter (**OEIOEIEOIEOEIEO Emmett é foda, FATO.**).**

É isso aê. Beiijos e queiijos.

**Obs: **Essas paradinha de gravidez eu tirei de um site, eu acho que é milupa . pt

Bem estranho. OEIOEIEOIEOEIEO mas tem umas coiisas tão interessantes. VIUU! Luxúria Black também é cultura (?)

**Luxúria Black**

**NB: **Eu estava em cólicas por esse capítulo! *-* Minhas unhas, hoje, também não existem mais. *suspira*. Fazer o que né? Amei o capítulo, todinho. Ficou tãão fofo *-* O final, então. Nem comento. (66). Se bem que podia ter um _pouquinho a mais _né? A fic é livre, a nossa imaginação, _idem. _E, cá pra nós, quem aqui não sabe que os bebês não são trazidos por cegonhas...? oO _Táparei_ *momento pervo off*

Beijinhos, e até!

**Betina Black**


	6. Mês 2 !

**This Surprise – **Por Luxúria Black

**Capítulo 5**

Mês 2

**As mudanças de humor são freqüentes devido à revolução hormonal que está a produzir-se no interior da mulher ****grávida****. Os seios continuam a crescer e ficam muito mais sensíveis em conseqüência do maior fluxo sanguíneo.**

Já estávamos na segunda semana do segundo mês de gravidez. Minha barriga parecia uma pequena bola em relação ao que era antes.

Parei em frente ao espelho de corpo e levantei minha blusa para examinar meu corpo. Meus seios estavam um pouco maiores do que no primeiro mês, Edward parecia gostar. Pelo menos ele não reclamou até agora. Ainda bem, pois eu iria jogar na cara dele que ele tinha 50% de culpa.

Pelo espelho o vi abrir a porta silenciosamente e caminhar até mim, me abraçando por trás, acariciando meu abdômen elevado.

- Sabia que você esta a cada dia mais bonita?

- Bonita? – virei para olhá-lo. – Eu estou gorda, Edward, olha para _isso!_ – apontei para minha barriga.

- É mais lindo do que eu me lembrava – falou, me dando um beijo na testa. – A última vez que eu vi uma mulher grávida tão de perto foi quando eu ainda era humano. Bella, gravidez é a coisa mais linda e abençoada que foi criada.

- É, então coloca uma bola embaixo da blusa e fingi estar grávido.

- Seria engraçado – ele riu, me abraçando.

Escondi meu rosto no peito dele, e Edward logo percebeu algo de errado.

- O que houve? – levantou meu rosto pelo queixo.

- Você não me deseja mais? Agora eu to gorda e a Tânia parece tão mais bonita e ...

- Como assim? – seus olhos ficaram furiosos. – Bella, não existe Tânia na minha vida, não existe ninguém a não ser você. Entendeu? – ele me olhou carinhoso. – E sim, eu te desejo, cada vez mais.

- Mesmo? – minhas mãos já estavam dentro da blusa dele. – Devo acreditar nisso?

- Deve – falou, me puxando para mais perto.

- Quer me provar? – perguntei, já arrancando vários botões da camisa dele.

Ele nada disse, apenas me jogou na cama, deitando-se em cima de mim. Beijou minha testa, nariz, bochecha. Em minha boca deixou selinhos delicados. Revirei os olhos internamente.

-Você é muito lerdo, meu amor – falei, virando o jogo e me sentando em cima de seu quadril, fazendo-o soltar um gemido. – Ta, nem tanto – falei, o sentindo já excitado.

Levantei minha blusa, ficando apenas com um sutiã que havia ganhado de Alice por que nenhum estava cabendo em mim. Edward riu com minha presa. Arranhei o peito dele, não esperando nenhuma marca, mas apenas para mostrar minha vontade.

Desci minhas mãos lentamente para o cinto dele, quando o abri e iria partir para o botão da calça, ele me colocou por baixo.

- Qual a presa?

- Eu tenho presa de você, Edward – bufei corada.

- Não precisa de presa, meu amor – ele beijou meu pescoço levemente. Foi impossível não fechar os olhos e levar minhas mãos a sua nuca, o incentivando. – Temos a tarde toda.

- Eu não ... Ah, não quero a tarde toda. Quero agora – falei, entre os dentes, quando seus beijos desceram para meu colo. – E você fica me tentando.

- É interessante – seus beijos eram gelados na linha de meus seios. O hálito frio me dava arrepios reconfortantes.

Edward desceu para minha barriga.

- Eu já te amo – e o observei beijar a pequena ondulação e não pude conter as lágrimas. Edward me olhou sorrindo. – Acho que mamãe está emocionada – ele continuou a conversar e logo parou de frente para mim, com o rosto a centímetros do meu. Funguei. – Está tudo bem? – perguntou, limpando minhas lágrimas.

- Sim – mas uma dor no meu estômago me faz fazer uma careta. – Não.

Me levantei correndo e fui ao banheiro. Acho que joguei para fora o meu almoço de três dias atrás.

Sorte dele o banheiro ser ao lado de seu quarto.

- Bella! Bella? – Edward aproximou-se de mim e segurou meu cabelo, enquanto eu tentava colocar meu estômago para fora pela boca.

Após escovar os dentes e beber um copo de água que Edward trouxe para mim sem eu perceber.

- Me desculpe por isso – resmunguei, amarrando meu cabelo num nó bagunçado, o olhando pelo espelho do banheiro.

- Deixe de bobeira, meu amor – ele me abraçou por trás, depositando um beijo em meu pescoço. – Você esta suando, Bella.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho – falei, vendo uma pequena gota de suor escorregar pela lateral do meu rosto. – Pode pegar uma toalha para mim?

- Claro.

Em menos de um segundo ele estava ao meu lado com uma toalha branca e um vestido azul.

- Que vestido é esse?

- Alice.

- Ah.

Claro que não foi preciso nenhum comentário. Alice havia refeito meu guarda-roupa, comprou desde sapatos novos a enfeites de cabelo. O que era desnecessário, mas ela não me ouvia.

Edward me ajudou a tirar a blusa, me olhando pelo espelho. A gravidez tinha coisa boa até agora: os seios grandes. Eles pareciam maiores a cada dia. Eu não reclamava e nem Edward.

Por falar em Edward, ele olhava para mim barriga encantado. Ela não estava grande, mas não dava para confundir aquela forma côncava com nada, a não ser gravidez.

Senti a mão gelada dele passar sobre minha pele e me arrepiei ligeiramente. Foi um toque macio e singelo, carinho. Olhei o gesto e coloquei a minha mão por cima, suspirando.

- Quer tomar banho comigo? – perguntei, voltando meu olhar para ele pelo espelho.

- Você não quer ter um momento só para você?

- Não quer?

- Eu vou te atrapalhar.

- Você não me quer mais, Edward? – o encarei com os olhos marejados - É isso?

- Como? Claro que não, meu amor.

- Ah, é assim agora? – minhas lágrimas nublaram minha visão e meus ouvidos. – Você me deixa grávida, gorda, parecendo uma bola de praia colorida e não me quer mais?

- Bella, meu amor, claro que não – ele colocou as mãos nas laterais de meu rosto, me fazendo encará-lo, mesmo não querendo. – Eu te amo, não importa como você esteja. E não vai ser nada que vai me deixar de desejá-la. E você não está gorda como uma bola de praia colorida – ele me soltou de suas mãos e limpou uma lágrima que escorria pela minha bochecha. – Você esta linda e grávida.

Eu o abracei, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito, fungando.

- Me desculpe. É que ... *fungada* ... é que eu estou me sentindo estranha. Você ainda esta perfeito mesmo com 110 anos de idade e eu com 19 estou como um balão preste a se... *fungada* ... inflar até explodir.

- Não, você está perfeita – coloquei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

- Desculpa.

- Sem problema. - ele falou. Seu hálito frio bateu em minha nuca. Me arrepiei.

- Eu estou me sentindo feia – confessei. – Tão anti-desejável.

- Você está desejável – sua língua gelada percorreu minha orelha.

- Edward ...

- O banho ainda está de pé?

**x.x.x.x**

**NA:** **Obs: **Essas paradinha de gravidez eu tirei de um site, eu acho que é milupa . pt / Bem estranho. OEIOEIEOIEOEIEO mas tem umas coiisas tão interessantes. VIUU! Luxúria Black também é **cultura** (?) =D

Obrigada a todos os comentários. Por favor, se eu esqueci de responder algum briguem comigo, ook? Eu tenho que me acertar para responder os comentários de quem não tem página aqui. Prometo que isso será feio logo. Adoro você. _Comentários são sempre bem vindos, mas não obrigados. ;* _**Luxúria Black**

**NB:** Eu topo tomar banho com você se a Bella não quiser, Edward (66) _Táparei_ *momento pervo off*

Mais um capítulo fofíssimo, ri demais com esse. Bella e suas oscilações de humor *rindo* Amei! Aguardo o próximo, e que ele venha LOGO *-*

**Betina Black **


	7. Mês 3 !

**This Surprise – **Por Luxúria Black

**Capítulo 6**

Mês 3

**Tonturas, palpitações e taquicardia são comuns nesta fase. Há 1,5 litros a mais de sangue a circular no corpo, que tem de percorrer um trajeto maior para nutrir e alimentar o feto e a placenta. Poderá sentir cãibras, principalmente à noite.**

Virei de lado na cama e quase soltei um palavrão ao sentir uma fisgada em minha panturrilha. A dor era tanta, quase infernal. Senti uma lágrima escorrer pela lateral de meu olho.

Soltei uma lamuria ao tentar mexer o pé. Cadê Edward?

- Edward – chamei baixinho. Abracei meu joelho.

Logo ele estava ao meu lado.

- O que houve, Bella?!

- Cãibra – exclamei.

Seus dedos frios tocaram minha perna, fazendo uma nova faísca de dor aparecer. Choraminguei, fazia tempo que eu não sentia cãibra.

- É aonde, meu amor?

- Na panturrilha, esta doendo – resmunguei.

Ele começou a passar a mão, fazendo pequenas pressões sobre o músculo que havia sido comprimido.

- Solta a perna.

Tentei relaxar e tentar esticar a perna, mas aquilo doía muito.

- Ta doendo – choraminguei de novo, parecendo uma criança.

- Já vai passar – riu, pensando na mesma coisa que eu.

Os dedos frios passaram na vertical, apertando levemente sobre o osso com gestos firmes e leves. Logo não havia dor.

- Então?

- Passou – me sentei. – Obrigada.

- Tudo bem.

- Faz mais massagem em mim? Você é _bom_ nisso – e em muitas outras coisas, mas preferi não comentar.

- Claro.

Edward era o marido perfeito. Se eu pedisse para ele dançar tango, provavelmente ele dançaria, mas eu não queria abusar dele, bem queria, mas não _assim_.

Ele sentou-se atrás de mim, seus dedos frios tocaram minha nuca e eu fiquei ereta para espantar o arrepio, o que não adiantou.

Edward riu atrás de mim.

- Não tem graça – sussurrei quando ele começou com os movimentos leves. Com pressão às vezes.

Gemi.

_Infernos! Aquilo era bom demais._

Fechei os olhos me deixando relaxar. Edward riu.

- Isso é bom – falei com deleito. – Onde .... Onde aprendeu isso? _Deus!_

- Eu não sei, apenas sei fazer. Eu sempre fiz em Esme quando ela estava tensa com as investidas das enfermeiras em Carlisle, mas ela é concentrada demais para não matar alguma dela, ou algo assim.

James poderia aparecer ali novamente, que eu nem perceberia e ele provavelmente se assustaria com meu tamanho e minha expressão de deleite.

Mordi o lábio inferior quando suas mãos geladas levantaram minha blusa, fiquei com a barriga de fora, mas não reclamei. Edward começou a apertar acima do meu cóccix, subindo lentamente os dedos, passando por debaixo da blusa e chegando à minha nuca, para então descer novamente, parando ao lado das costelas.

Gemi novamente. As mãos deles vieram para frente e me abraçaram. Ele depositou um beijo na minha nuca, antes de colocar o rosto em meu ombro relaxado.

- Isso é bom – falei, quase sem voz. – Se você fizer novamente eu não respondo por meus atos.

- Sério? – ele moveu minha cabeça de um modo, muito estranho, para que eu pudesse beijá-lo.

Quando Edward me beijava eu sentia que nada mais existia. Agora não seria diferente. As mãos dele se movendo pela minha barriga, fazendo carinhos circulares. Suspirei no beijo.

Ele foi se afastando lentamente e eu bufei, mas ao fazer isso uma onda gelada passou por minha colina me fazendo fechar os olhos com força. Levei a mão à cabeça e respirei fundo.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Uma tontura apenas – respirei fundo e abri os olhos, o encarando.

Sem nem ao menos perceber ele estava na minha frente segurando minhas mãos, pequei a mão direita dele e levei ao meu pescoço tentando me refrescar com o toque frio de Edward.

- Acho que você deve ser alimentada.

- "Ser alimentada"? Como um animal de estimação, ou algo assim?

- Mais ou menos – ele aproximou-se de mim. Seu hálito bateu em meu rosto e eu senti outra tonteira vindo. Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo.

Edward riu e me pegou no colo.

- Vou te alimentar – falou irônico.

**x.x.x.x**

Por mais estranho que parece, Edward cozinhava bem, sem contar que ele ficava super sexy com o avental branco com bolinhas vermelhas. Estava sentada em frente à bancada, enquanto ele cozinhava após muito insistir que eu permanecesse sentada. Ele provavelmente estava preocupado em me ver ter tonteiras freqüentes.

Coloquei o cotovelo sobre o mármore negro e frio e apoiei minha cabeça nas mãos. Fiquei a observá-lo.

Ele franzia a sobrancelha em concentração, o que o tornava mais atraente. Seu corpo balançava junto ao movimento da panela em suas mãos. Edward mordeu o lábio inferior indeciso com algo. Nem perguntei, estava mais preocupada em observá-lo.

_Sexy!_

**E só meu. **

Sorri sem perceber quando Edward bagunçou os cabelos em confusão. Mas ele nada me perguntou, então apenas continuei a observá-lo. Novamente ele mexeu a panela, movimentando o corpo junto. O traseiro dele estava coberto pela calça jeans.

_Calça jeans é sexy! _

E Edward numa calça jeans é tentador. E aquele traseiro espetacular ...

Sorrateiramente eu me levantei e fui até ele. Provavelmente ele me escutava, mas nada fez. Abracei-o por trás tomando cuidado com a panela.

- Eu posso dar um apertão no seu bumbum? – perguntei, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar seu ouvido.

O escutei rir.

- O bumbum é seu também, Bella.

_Ótimo! _

**x.x.x.x**

**NA: **Jeans é sexy ( **FATO **) Ponto final! Nossa! (**6**) OEIEOIEOEIEOIEOEIEO Nada mais sexy! ;9 OIEOEIEOIEOEIOEIEOIE *pensando no Jasper de calça jeans* o.o /morri/

Quero me desculpar por estar postando tão rápido assim. Começo a estudar segunda ( **diia 2 de janeiiro **) e quero postar a maior quantidade possível de capitulos, por que esse ano é o ano de vestibular para mim, então, fudeu o/ -obrigada! OIEOEIOEIEOIEOEIOEI Esperem o outro o mais rápido possível. Beijos. **Luxúria Black**

**NB: **Também quero que o Edward me deixe da um aperto no bumbum dele (66).

Adorei o capítulo, como sempre *-* Ficou ótimo, mega lindo.

Bella é a mulher grávida mais hilária e sortuda do mundo, fato. Ela tem o Edward *morre de inveja*

Fico a espera do próximo, louca pra lê-lo looogo *criança ansiosa*

**Betina Black **


	8. Mês 4 e 5 !

**This Surprise** – Por Luxúria Black

**Capítulo 7**

Mês 4

**As náuseas e os vômitos costumam diminuir. A cintura desaparece e as ancas começam a arredondar, mas a barriga ainda não incomoda. A pressão que o útero exerce sobre o estômago pode dificultar a digestão.**

Eu estava vestida apenas de calcinha e sutiã em frente ao espelho, me examinando. Eu não vou reclamar da minha barriga ou de meus seios, que estão escondidos nesse enorme sutiã com de burro quando foge.

Mas... CADÊ MINHA CINTURA!?

Me segurei para não chorar. Eu nunca tive muita cintura, mas agora eu não tenho nada, o que é pior do que ter pouco. E meu quadril estava reto, como uma tabua de passar roupas. Cara, que sofrimento.

Coloquei o penhoar que Edward havia trazido para mim e desci as escadas encontrando-o ao lado da família, assistindo, ou não, a televisão. O olhei nervosa e lhe apontei o dedo, acusadoramente.

- Devolva meu quadril, seu ladrão de humanos! – gritei.

Carlisle sorriu e Esme olhou para Edward com olhos arregalados. Mesmo com o tempo, ela provavelmente sabia o que uma gravidez fazia no corpo de uma mulher.

- Rosalie, eu vou precisar do meu pé de cabra! Edward eu vou te bater tanto! – andei até ele. – Minha cintura sumiu, e a culpa é sua!

- Bella, isso é normal – Carlisle respondeu em auxilio ao **meu **_marido_.

Me joguei no sofá entre Alice e Edward.

- Isso é aterrorizante.

- Eu não te escutei acordar, me desculpe – Edward colocou a mão em meus ombros e eu me aconcheguei em seu peito frio.

- Não tem problema – sussurrei.

Ele começou a acariciar meus cabelos delicadamente, como uma caricia e eu fechei meus olhos, relaxando ao toque.

- Está com fome? – ele perguntou.

- Não – bufei. – Eu não consigo comer nada, estou me sentindo mais cheia do que o normal.

- Você está cheia, Bella – Emmett falou. Abri os olhos e o encarei com uma careta. Ele riu.

Claro! Claro que ele riu.

Bufei e voltei a fechar os olhos, me entregando novamente as caricias de Edward, agora em minha bochecha. Suspirei.

- Carlisle – chamei, abrindo os olhos, mas com preguiça de me mexer. – Quando eu devo ir ao hospital para fazer os exames? É muito cedo ainda?

- Não! Pode ir quando quiser – sorriu. – Dá pra se ver o bebê desde o final do segundo mês.

- Vamos somente quando você estiver lá – falou Edward.

- Querem saber o sexo do bebê? – perguntou Alice, com um sorriso enorme.

- Não! – gritei, pulando ligeiramente no sofá. – Não fala, por favor, não – pedi. Me virei para Edward. – Você se importa em ser surpresa?

- Eu já sei qual o sexo – bufou, olhando para Alice. Provavelmente aquela coisinha pequena estava gritando em pensamento. – Irritante – ela somente riu mais.

- Eu quero que seja surpresa – pedi.

- Como quiser.

**/****/****/**

- Já pensou em algum nome para o bebê? – perguntei quando Edward me levava para a cozinha em seu colo. – Quer dizer, não é muito cedo para isso, é?

- Não – ele deu de ombros. – Pensou em algo? – perguntou me olhando.

- Não, quero pensar junto com você – ele me colocou sentada em uma cadeira e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Ok. Mas eu não sei ... – eu ri.

- Podemos escolher algo diferente. Algo original.

- Quer tentar algo?

- Edward Júnior. Seu pai era Edward também, né?

- Sim.

- Então podemos fazer essa homenagem a ele – ele sorriu.

- Claro, e se for menina?

- Eu não sei.

- Hum ... Por que não coloca o nome de sua mãe, também?

- Não, Renée é nome de adulto para um bebê. Tá, eu sei que minha mãe foi criança – bufei diante da cara dele. – Mas, sei lá, não quero fazer essa desfeita, e tem Esme.

- Então, já que quer algo diferente, podemos juntar o nome das duas.

- Juntar? Tipo, Esnée.

- Não – ele riu junto comigo. – Ficou feio.

- Hum ... Reneesme.. _Ô!_ – exclamei. – Ficou legal, e ainda coloquei o nome das duas sem abreviar.

- Bonito.

- Não, diferente – sorri. Ele me deu um beijo, sorrindo também.

**x.x.x.x**

Mês 5

**As alterações no metabolismo fazem surgir os chamados ****desejos de grávida****, pela própria carência de determinadas substâncias no organismo. Chega um dos momentos mais esperados: o primeiro pontapé do bebê. Costuma notar-se por volta da 20ª semana de gravidez.**

A enfermeira me sentou no leito do hospital. Nós não havíamos ido no mês passado pelo fato de Edward ter saído para se alimentar freqüentemente, devido ao bebê e eu, claro.

- Pronta para ver o bebê? – perguntou Carlisle, entrando no quarto.

- Hum ... Não sei – falei, sorrindo para Edward que estava ao meu lado. Sentei-me melhor na cama.

Carlisle havia colocado um banquinho ao lado de minha barriga. Ele levantou minha blusa até a baixo dos seios.

- Vou passar esse gel, ele é gelado.

- Estou acostumada – falei, apertando a mão de Edward.

- Sei que sim.

O gel era realmente gelado. Ele espalhou por toda a barriga colocando um aparelho cinza que saia uma luz azul em baixo. Era uma espécie de lazer, mas eu nem perguntei o nome enquanto ele passava o aparelho sobre minha barriga, espalhando cada vez mais o gel.

Ao lado da cama havia um monitor com várias imagens e batimentos cardíacos. Em um quadrado havia uma imagem arredondada em preto e branco.

- Consegue ver? – a voz de Carlisle me afastou do devaneio. Ele apontou alguma coisa na tela. – Esse é o pezinho dele ou dela.

Tentei olhar o que ele apontava, mas eu só via pontinhos e listras desconexas. Franzi o cenho procurando e logo vi o formato dos dedinhos, se mexendo o tempo todo, arregalei os olhos.

- Aqui a mão – apontou novamente. E imediatamente vi. Funguei emocionada.

- Ele é tão feinho, né? – falei, com a garganta apertada.

Carlisle riu com Edward, que olhava para a tela fascinado com aquele ser deformado pelos pontinhos do monitor.

- Acredite, ele é bonito – Carlisle falou, sorrindo.

Ele mexeu em alguns botões de um teclado e foi possível ver ao se mexendo dentro do bebê. Me mexi rapidamente, ficando sobre os cotovelos cada vez mais emocionada que foi impossível segurar uma lágrima.

- É o coração?

- Sim. O filho de vocês é tão humano quanto você, Bella – ele me olhou. – Pelo menos até agora – olhou para Edward, que assentiu. – Exagere no descanso, deite no sofá ou na cama, mas coloque os pé para cima para que haja maior bombeamento de sangue nos membros inferiores. É comum inchaços, respiração profunda, como se você estivesse cansada. – Carlisle pegou uma tecido e limpou minha barriga, retirando o gel. - Você, provavelmente, vai sentir desconforto no ventre, pela pressão que o bebê vai exercer sobre o estômago e intestino. Também pode haver a dificuldade de urinar, mas é normal, não precisa se preocupar.

Ele apertou outro botão e a "foto" do bebê foi imprimida.

- Lembrança.

Pequei e olhei a pequena imagem entre minhas mãos. Suspirei para logo em seguida dar um pulo na cama.

- O que houve? – Edward perguntou, preocupado.

Outra fisgada na barriga.

- Merda! – coloquei a mão na barriga. – A coisinha ta chutando – falei, me sentando.

Outra fisgada. Coloquei a mão a cima do umbigo, onde sentia as dores. Outro chute. Pequei a mão de Edward e coloquei em cima, para sentir logo em seguida outro chute. Ele me olhou com os olhos assustados. Carlisle sorriu.

- Se acostume, Bella. Isso vai ser freqüente de uns dias para cá.

- Eu posso me acostumar com isso.

**Uma**** semana ****depois**

_Mas que inferno!_

- Acho que nosso bebê vai ser jogador de futebol – reclamei, me deitando no sofá colocando os pés no braço do mesmo, enquanto minha cabeça descansava no colo de Edward. – Nunca vi chutar tanto – bufei ao sentir outro chute.

- Dói? – ele perguntou, colocando a mão sobre minha barriga, para tentar sentir algo.

- Não, apenas é incomodo.

O olhei, quando um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios ao sentir outro chute embaixo de suas mãos. Ele ficava lindo sorrindo, mas isso era óbvio.

- Você esta feliz? – perguntei. Ele me olhou e tirou uma mecha que estava no meu rosto.

- Como nunca fui em toda minha vida.

Sorri quando ele se aproximou para me dar um beijo.

- Edward – disse quando ele se afastou. – Você já ouviu falar em desejo?

- Como assim?

- Mamãe havia de dito que quando estamos grávidas, as mulheres geralmente tem desejos estranhos, como comer algo ou beber.

- Você está com esses desejos? – ele perguntou, acariciando meu lábio inferior.

- Acho que sim – corei.

Nunca gostei de abusar da boa vontade de Edward. Ele era rico e, para as más línguas, eu poderia ser considerada uma aproveitadora. Agora, grávida, eu poderia estar tentado dar o golpe "do baú". Revirei os olhos mentalmente, mandando todos para o inferno.

- O que você quer? – ele sorriu do meu constrangimento. – Não precisa se preocupar, que eu arranjo.

- Sério? Qualquer coisa?

- Se for possível, sim.

Me sentei, aproximando-me dele. O olhei e percebi que ele segurava o riso observando meu dengo para cima dele.

- Eu estava pensando em comida japonesa – falei, com os olhos brilhando. Ao pensar em todo aquele sushi que esperava por mim, minha boca salivou.

- Tem um restaurante japonês em Seattle, quer ir comigo? – ele perguntou já se levantando.

- Adoraria – me levantei num pulo.

**/****/****/**

**Depois**** do ****suhi :D**

- Sabe o que cairia bem agora? – falei, levando o hashi a boca com alguns fios do yakisoba.

- O que? – ele perguntou, achando engraçado o jeito alvoroçado que eu comia provavelmente, pois ele tinha o pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Suco de pêssego – falei.

- Com comida japonesa? – ele me olhou confuso enquanto eu me deliciava com o sushi.

- É!

- Isso seria outro desejo.

- Acho que sim – dei de ombros, não me interessando muito pela conversa e sim pela comida a minha frente.

- Ok – em poucos segundos ele estava em minha frente com o copo de milshake. Chocolate, como eu queria, e eu nem havia falado o gosto.

- Obrigada – falei tomando.

**/****/****/**

Depois de toda aquela comida, Edward me levou para a cama e deitou-se ao meu lado. Me abraçou e eu me apertei ao corpo dele, levantei minha cabeça para encará-lo.

- Sabe o que eu desejo agora? – perguntei, e nada mais disse, apenas sorri diante do sorriso dele.

**x.x.x.x**

**NA: **Olá! =D Quero deixar um tópico de observação aqui: Os nomes foram retirados no livro, saca? Os nomes das crianças e talz. Então não fui eu que inventei. Então, a escolha do nome foi totalmente baseada no livro, **"****Breaking Dawn****"**, ok? *-* OIEEIOEIEOIEOEIEOIEO Os capítulos vão sair em disparada agooora! Comentem rápido e desculpem-me se eu esquecer de responder a alguém. Quero postar toda a história até domingo, assim como o epílogo, por isso dois meses juntos u_u.

Vou começar a estudar, como já avisei e não vou ter tempo. Muiito obrigadaa todos. Beiijos ;* **Luxúria Black**

**NB: **Lindo! Lindo *-* Adorei tudo. Estou amando a fanfic, é uma pena já está acabado :x Mas uma coisa chamada _vestibular_ vem chegando em seu passo macabro, e com ele só uma regra: _ou passa ou racha._ *suspira*

Beijinhos, até o próximo! :D

**Betina Black**


	9. Mês 6 e 7 !

**This Surprise** – Por Luxúria Black

**Capítulo 8**

Mês 6

**O volume da barriga aumenta consideravelmente. O bebê muda de posição frequentemente e a futura mamãe sente perfeitamente os seus movimentos. Podem começar a notar-se as denominadas contrações (não dolorosas) de Braxton Hicks, uma espécie de massagem que o útero faz ao feto para ensaiar o parto.**

Estiquei-me na cama sentindo uma pequena falta de ar. Ao abrir os olhos, encarei Edward. Desde que nos casamos era assim. Todas as vezes que eu acordava, ele estava ao meu lado, assim como quando ia dormir. Era protetor, e eu havia me acostumado com essa proteção.

Suspirei e sorri, arrumei-me na cama com dificuldade. A barriga estava cada vez maior, parecia um balão de soprar prestes a explodir com apenas um soprada. Era uma judiação dormir com essa pequena bolinha na barriga. Por dois fatos:

**1º: **O bebê não parava de se mexer, parecia cansado de ficar numa única posição. Eu sentia ele se movimentar com uma freqüência enorme. E sempre acordava a noite para tentar me colocar numa posição melhor, mas isso o fazia se mexer cada vez mais. Não doía, apenas era um pouco incômodo. Parecia que todos os meus órgãos estavam soltos e balançando dentro de mim.

**2º: **A falta de ar era o pior. Parecia que eu não conseguia respirar. Quando eu me colocava de um lado, parecia que o bebê ia junto e apertada meus pulmões. A mesma coisa acontecia se eu ficava de costas. E ficar de bruços estava fora de cogitação, por causa da barriga. Então simplesmente tentava respirar lentamente e voltar a dormir sobre os olhares angustiados de Edward.

- Eu nem vou perguntar se você dormiu bem.

- Foi difícil – suspirei.

- Incomoda muito?

- Não, é só que ele não fica quieto – falei, com a voz estrangulada, pois o bebê começara a se mexer.

Parecia que ele estava se esticando, grunhi com o movimento. Sobre minha barrigada dava para perceber um pequeno aumento do lado esquerdo.

Edward se moveu e colocou as mãos sobre minha barriga, como se estivesse fazendo carinho, mas eu sabia que não era para mim, mas sim para o bebê.

- Você está machucando a mamãe – ele falou com a voz suave. – Sabia que quando você vier para cá ela que vai cuidar de você a maioria do tempo? – por mais bobo e clichê que isso pudesse parecer, isso acalmou o bebê. – Nós já amamos você, mas você esta sendo um pouco malvado não deixando a mamãe dormir. Ela vai passar mais noites em claro quando você nascer.

Ele depositou um beijo e voltou para meu lado.

- Melhor?

- Como nunca me senti na minha vida – respondi, lembrando de uma conversa em que ele respondeu isso para mim.

**/****/****/**

Estávamos assistindo um jogo em que Emmett torcia com fervor, o que era engraçado de ver, pois todo esse fervor era destruído por Alice e suas previsões sem cabimento. Ela falava sobre os movimentos dos jogadores e Emmett quase foi para cima dela quando disse que não aconteceria o gol.

E não aconteceu.

Jasper, ao lado da pequena, apenas riu. E Rosalie, sentada atrás de Emmett, que estava no chão, apesar revirava os olhos para os gritos do marido. Carlisle e Esme observavam todos com interesse, eram a família deles. Ninguém podia negar que, por mais estranhos e diferentes – internamente – que cada um fosse, eles se tratavam como família, o que tirava qualquer duvida.

- Ele não vai marcar novamente – ela falou, com fingida indiferença.

- Alice! – gritou Emmett.

Eu ri. Era engraçado ver Emmett sério, o que não acontecia muito. E já que ele ria de mim o tempo todo dizendo que eu estou andando como uma pata ou algo do gênero, eu poderia aproveitar a situação, da forma mais digna possível, e rir da cara dele.

Eu estava deitava, com a cabeça no colo de Edward e meus pés no braço da poltrona. Aquela forma de ficar na poltrona havia virado costume. Era impossível não ficar com os pés para cima, parecia que uma onde da gelo passava pelas minhas pernas, aliviando a dor. Carlisle falou que o inchaço de minhas pernas era menor, por que Edward não me deixava andar pela casa, já que ele sempre me pegava no colo. O que eu não reclamava, era triste andar como "uma pata" para lá e para cá.

Senti uma pontada a cima do ventre, mas nem liguei pensando ser outro chute, mas a pequena fisgada continuou persistente, até ser uma dor chata. Até que parou e veio, rapidamente, com muita força.

Foi um pouco impossível não soltar um gemido. Edward ficou alarmado. Me sentei rapidamente, segurando a barriga.

- Tá doendo – resmunguei.

- Como?! – ele exclamou.

Carlisle se aproximou e parou na minha frente, colocando as mãos na minha barriga, talvez examinado a posição do bebê, que parecia se mexer cada vez mais sob as mão geladas do médico.

- Não é hoje – Alice falou.

Todos sabiam que ela falava do nascimento, mas então por que estava doendo? Gemi novamente, quando a pontada foi forte o suficiente para me fazer curva para frente.

- Provavelmente são contrações de Braxton Hicks – Carlisle falou, confiando em Alice. – São contrações do útero, não é preciso se preocupar – olhou para Edward ao falar isso. – É apenas a preparação que seu corpo está fazendo para o nascimento do bebê. É normal a partir do sexto mês.

- É constante isso? – perguntei, alarmada.

- Não, mas podem ocorrer outras vezes.

- Deus! – suspirei me encostando no sofá, relaxando quando a dor começou a desaparecer.

- Elas podem aparecer de meio em meio segundo, ou de um em um minuto, não se sabe.

- Mas o que fez isso acontecer? – perguntei emburrada. – Eu li que era preciso esforço físico, mas eu estou deitada.

- Na verdade pode ocorrer por causa da posição também. Se isso acontecer novamente mude de posição ou até mesmo ande, pode ser em circulo, em quadrado, não importa. Isso fará a dor passar.

- Ok.

- Eu sei pra quando o bebê é – sorriu Alice ao meu lado. – Quer saber?

- Não, Alice – me segurei para não revirar os olhos.

- Deixe-a em paz – resmungou Edward, a empurrando. Me abraçou pelo ombro, me trazendo para mais perto. – Está melhor?

- Sim, não precisa se preocupar. Eu só não quero que você entre em choque – ri.

- Vou tentar.

**x.x.x.x**

Mês 7

**Podem surgir dores nas costas e dificuldades em respirar porque o coração bate agora mais depressa para bombear o sangue através do corpo materno até à placenta. O parto está perto e as preocupações sobre o que se irá passar podem refletir-se nos sonhos.**

Era comum eu acordar e me ver de bruços na cama, usando o braço de Edward como travesseiro, mas dessa vez eu estava usando o estômago dele como travesseiro, o que era muito estranho.

Voltei a posição normal, usando dessa vez o travesseiro.

- Volte a dormir, ainda está de noite – falou, alisando meus cabelos.

- O que houve? – perguntei.

- Você estava sonhando e falando como sempre, nada demais.

- É? Eu não me lembro de nada – resmunguei sonolenta.

- Volte a dormir.

Logo eu fui tomada pelo cansaço e voltei a dormir, como ele havia sugerido. Quando acordei ainda estava na mesma posição. Usando o travesseiro, de bruços, com Edward ao meu lado.

Me mexi para abraça-lo, mas gemi ao sentir uma enorme pontada nas costas.

- Ele esta se mexendo novamente? – perguntou, carinhoso colocando a mão sobre minha barriga.

- Não – suspirei. – Minhas costas doem.

Resolvi não me mexer e continuei na mesma posição sem me importar. Edward riu e se moveu para me beijar.

- Você acha engraçado por que você é homem e não sente dor nenhuma.

- Eu sinto sim – ele se moveu de forma que eu pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. – Se eu acordasse amanhã e percebesse que tudo o eu vivi e passei até agora para te encontrar foi em vão e fosse tudo um sonho, eu sofreria muito. Seria maior dor do mundo: viver sem você e achar que você foi apesar o melhor de meus sonhos.

Tentei me mexer para tocar o rosto dele num gesto de carinho humano. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo o toque.

- Em baixo de que pedra você estava escondido, Edward?

Ele me beijou e voltou a se deitar, tentado me aconchegar, junto com a enorme barriga, em seus braços.

- Você falou que eu sonhei ontem? Deve ter sido bastante intenso para eu acorda na sua barriga – ele riu.

- Você resmungou algo sobre dores muito fortes e nunca mais deixar eu te tocar.

- Tem certeza? – ri. Edward? Não me tocar mais. Só sonho mesmo, quase um pesadelo.

- Eu sonhei com mais alguma coisa?

- Não, depois você dormiu bem, apesar de ficar mudando de posição o tempo todo.

- Foi só um sonho – sorri.

_Graças a Deus!_

- Você nunca mais vai deixar eu te tocar? – ele perguntou manhoso. Era impossível resistir a Edward de qualquer maneira. Corei ao ouvir a voz e perceber as intenções dele.

- Se você ainda conseguir me ver como algo que não seja um balão e continuar a me desejar.

- Eu vou te desejar o tempo todo, independente de como você foi ou como você está. E para mim você continua sendo a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo.

- Você nunca viu muito do mundo, né?

- Já, sem exageros. Quando se tem a eternidade nós não sabemos o que fazer, então inventamos.

Sorri.

- Como estão suas pernas? – perguntou.

- Inchadas – falei, me apoiando nos cotovelos para examiná-las e fiz uma careta. – Como você consegue ficar com alguém que tem canelas desse tamanho?

- Bella, você não pode falar assim de você mesma. Eu tenho certeza de que quando você olhar para a carinha do nosso bebê, você não vai se arrepender e dizer que faria tudo de novo.

- Provavelmente. Até por que fazer é a melhor parte.

Gargalhei corada junto com ele.

**/****/****/**

Gemi ao me sentar na cama, minhas costas doíam como se eu tivesse dormido de mau jeito, mas eu não tinha. Coloquei minhas pernas flexionadas, em posição de lótus. A barriga pesou entre as pernas, mas ficou relaxada e o bebê se moveu levemente. Acariciei, pensando que em poucos meses eu teria aquela criaturinha em meus braços.

Fiquei com um pouco de medo pelo fato do bebê ser mimado, por seu o único da família, desde séculos atrás.

Edward abriu a porta, enquanto equilibrava uma bandeja em outra. Atrás dele estava Alice. Com um enorme sorriso ela se jogou na cama ao meu lado.

- Como está?

- Estou bem – me assustei quando Edward colocou a bandeja próxima aos meus joelhos. – Eu não vou comer isso tudo, vou?

- Vai – falou Alice.

- Carlisle falou que você tem que se alimentar bem, por que esta comendo para dois.

Pequei um pedaço de maça e levei a boca, não antes de fazer uma careta para eles. Alice riu.

- Ai, eu não me agüento – ela exclamou. – Eu vou contar para você, Bella, por que Edward já sabe – falou, batendo na cabeça. Claro, ele já tinha lido na cabeça dela.

- Pode falar.

- É que a Esme vai dar um presente para vocês.

- Sério? – exclamei. – Ela não precisava gastar dinheiro com isso.

- Ela não gastou dinheiro, Bella – Alice revirou os olhos. – Como se isso fosse algum problema. Você age como se eu não soubesse dos altos e baixos da bolsa de New York.

_Sabia!_

- Ok. O que é?

- A família de vocês cresceu, e é obvio que vocês precisam de espaço, tanto para vocês, como para o bebê. Então, do outro lado do lago, ela pediu ajuda a Jasper e Emmett para ajudarem-na a construir uma pequena casa do outro lado do lago.

- Como? Uma casa?

- Não é bem uma casa. É uma espécie de casa do campo. Ela decorou por dentro e por fora, assim como o pequeno jardim que dá para a floresta. E eu fiz seu closet e da ... nenê – falou.

Arregalei os olhos para Alice.

- Alice! _Edward_, ela falou – resmunguei, com pequenas lágrimas nos meus olhos. Edward revirou os olhos para Alice, bufando. Eu nem liguei dela ter falado do closet e nem pensei nas milhares de roupas, que eu nem iria usar, que ela havia comprado.

- Ow! Bella desculpa, eu falei sem querer, eu não queria – falou, parecendo realmente arrependida. Ajoelhou-se na cama e me abraçou, - Desculpa, desculpa. Eu ... eu ...

Ela estava gaguejando. Dei de ombros respirando fundo tentando fazer as lágrimas desaparecerem, tentado não deixa-la mais arrependida.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu juro que não queria falar, mas saiu. Desculpa – se afastou me olhando.

- Tudo bem.

- Ah! Que estúpida!

- Agora, para com isso, Alice! Era bobeira eu tentar fazer disso uma surpresa.

- Não, não era. O filho é seu, eu não deveria ter aberto minha boca grande.

- Não tem problema, agora é até melhor. Eu preciso me acostumar com a idéia de ter uma **filha**.

Suspirou ainda triste por ter falado. Eu tinha me importado um pouco, queria que fosse surpresa, mas tudo bem. Edward acariciou minha bochecha. O olhei e logo virei para Alice.

- Você falou que fez meu closet? Eu espero que tenha calça jeans e blusa de flanela.

Vi o sorriso aliviado aparecer no rosto pequeno.

**x.x.x.x**

**NA: **Para começo de conversa, quero pedir desculpa para um erro horrível. NÃO A BELLA NÃO TEM PROBLEMA MENTAL, EU É QUE ERREI. Até por que é meio estranho ela pedir suco e tomar milkshake. *-*' Me desculpe gente, foi erro totalmente meu oo' OIEOEIOEEOEIOEIE

Minha internet deu problema ¬¬' eu iria postar no sábado e aqui estou postando no domingo, enquanto meu pai faz um churrasquinho sinistro na varanda :D OEIOEIEOIEOEIEOIEOEI Amanhã começam as aulas, fudeu – obgs. Então so vai das para postar a noite e eu nem sei quando, mas o mais rápido possível, não de preocupe. Então eu vou-me **' Beiijos nos coraçõzinhos. **Luxúria Black**

**NB: **Lindo *-* Um dos meus preferidos esse, sem dúvidas *-*.

Bebê ta chegando, falta pouquinho agora *emociona*

Beijinhos, até o próximo!

**Betina Black**


	10. Mês 8 e 9 !

**This Surprise** – Por Luxúria Black

**Capítulo 9**

Mês 8

**É o mês mais incômodo de toda a gravidez. O bebê coloca-se de barriga para baixo e, cada dia, dispõe de menos espaço para se mexer. As maçãs do rosto ficam mais redondas, os seios ingurgitados e as pernas pesadas. **

Grunhi quando senti Reneesme se mexer, fiquei com as costas eretas deixando-a se mover melhor, senti um chute na costela e gemi. Emmett ria ao meu lado.

- Idiota! – resmunguei.

- Olha o palavreado em frente a minha sobrinha. Não quero que ela tenha referências a esse tipo de linguajar chulo – o olhei como se ele fosse um ser de outro planeta. Com palavras cultas e expressões falsamente séries, Emmett era assustador.

Revirei os olhos e segurei a mão de Edward, colocando-a em cima do pé de Reneesme. Ele me deu um beijo e acariciou a região.

- Ainda bem que você não dorme, Edward – falei, me aproximando dele. – Por que eu acho que essa pequena vai nos dar um trabalho.

- Ela está se mexendo muito?

- Sim. Eu perguntei a Carlisle o porquê, ele disse que como esta cada vez mais perto do nascimento, o bebê está posicionando de cabeça para baixo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Emmett, com uma careta engraçada.

Parecia que ele estava tentando entender o que eu queria dizer. O que era surreal, por que Emmett não pensava. Quem pensava era Rosalie.

- Ela esta se posicionando como se eu fosse fazer um parto normal, entendeu?

- E vai ser? – perguntou Esme.

- Não... Eu não sei, mas eu não estava querendo. Eu sou um pouco pequena e fraca, então pensei em não fazer.

- Fraca? – Jasper bufou. – Lutar contra vampiros e bater em lobisomens ... – balançou a cabeça.

Eu ri.

- Vocês fizeram a maior parte do trabalho – falei. – Mas ... bom, eu não sei se conseguiria. Sabe, muita dor e bom ... Eu prefiro a cessaria.

- Você que sabe, Bella – Carlisle falou, em seu tom profissional. – Mas eu recomendo o natural, por que a melhora é quase imediata e você não corre o risco de ter nenhum problema durante a cirurgia.

- Mas, pai, você que vai fazer o parto, certo? – perguntou Edward.

Ele, assim como, queria que fosse Carlisle. Não somente por ser da família e da confiança que temos nele, mas pelo simples fato de que Carlisle era um profissional competente. E por ser o primeiro e único neto – espero – dele o cuidado seria ao máximo.

- Vou, mas isso não impede, Edward. Mas não vamos entrar nesses detalhes. A probabilidade de isso acontecer é de uma em um milhão.

- Mas com a minha sorte é bem capaz de ser eu esse 1%.

Carlisle riu. – Não se preocupe, Bella, eu cuidarei para que você esteja entre o um milhão.

- Eu sei disso.

**/****/****/**

Fui tomar um banho, por que, por incrível que pareça, eu estava soando de um esforço que eu nem fiz. Tinha acabado de ter outra contração de Braxton Hicks e havia dado pequenas voltas pelo quarto, com Edward ao meu lado, me acompanhado, como se estivéssemos em um passeio ao parque. E ao olhar a expressão de seu rosto eu nem pude reclamar. Ele parecia feliz e não incomodado.

Ao me olhar no espelho quase tive um ataque do coração, eu estava com bochechas redondas e rosadas. O que era engraçado, pois eu era branca e tinha o rosto fino. O bebê deu uma pequena mexida e soltei um gemido, doía um pouco mais. O fato de Reneesme estar cada vez maior dentro do meu corpo pequeno parecia incomodá-la cada vez mais, o que a fazia se movimentar constantemente, acertando muitas vezes minhas costelas.

Edward sempre fazia algum carinho sobre os locais dos chutes ou conversava com ela, o que fazia melhorar a inquietude de Reneesme. Suspirei pensando no pai perfeito que ele seria para essa criança desconhecida.

Desconhecia sim. Não sabíamos nada sobre ele, a não ser que o nascimento está sendo o mais humano possível, mas, e se ao nascer ela fosse diferente? Eu não me importava. Eu, assim como Edward – que não escondia de ninguém –, já amava essa coisinha que se movimentava em mim.

Era um amor estranho, não o mesmo que eu tinha por Edward, talvez a mesma intensidade, mas não tinha o mesmo significado, a mesma razão. Eu o ama por ele estar passando por coisas que não precisava passar, por minha causa. Eu o amo por ele ser perfeito. É um amor em que eu daria minha vida pela felicidade dele. Daria um braço pelo sorriso dele.

Esse amor que eu já sinto por Reneesme é algo como se eu não pudesse ser feliz sem a felicidade dela. É um pouco difícil de explicar, mas talvez o mesmo amor que Esme sente pelos seus filhos, mas não pelo fato de ser mãe, mas pela preocupação, pelo zelo. Eu quero dar segurança a essa criança, nem que eu tenha que dar meu último suspiro para vê-la feliz.

Sorri para o espelho, fazendo minhas bochechas ficarem maiores.

Passei a mão pela barriga. Um carinho que nunca pensei que iria dar. Um carinho materno.

- Eu já te amo, coisinha – falei, lembrando da mesma fala que Edward dera há alguns meses atrás.

**x.x.x.x**

Mês 9

**A ****gravidez**** entra na reta final.**

**As dores nas costas, a falta de posição para dormir e a ansiedade impedem um sono tranqüilo e estável. A cabeça do bebê desce e encaixa na pélvis, preparando-se para o nascimento. O encaixe do feto produz maior comodidade para a mãe, já que a barriga baixa e diminui a tensão sobre o tórax e o estômago.**

Virei de costas segurando a mão de Edward, era de madrugada e o sono não vinha. As contrações de Braxton Hicks não vinham mais, o que me dava maior medo, afinal as próximas seriam as verdadeiras contrações do nascimento de Reneesme.

Edward alisou minha mão e se virou para mim.

- Sem sono?

- Eu não consigo uma posição boa o suficiente para dormir – suspirei. – Estou ansiosa.

- Vai acabar quando você menos esperar, meu amor.

- Eu sinceramente espero que sim. Não por causa da aparência ou experiência – falei o olhando. – Esses nove meses foram perfeitos. Você foi perfeito, sua família me ajudou muito.

- Vou me sentir estranho em não te ver com um barrigão.

Ele se aproximou e me abraçou, passando os braços pela barriga em um aconchego gélido.

- Você vai agradecer... Sem desejos, sem pedidos loucos, sem crises de auto-estima. Apesar dos seios diminuírem.

Ele riu chegando mais perto.

- Eu prefiro seus seios menores.

- Como?!

- Nenhum ser humano do sexo masculino preferiria um seio menor em comparação a esse – apontei.

- Eu sou um _vampiro _do sexo masculino, Bella.

- Ainda bem.

O puxei mais para perto, se era possível. Eu gostava da sensação dos braços de Edward ao meu redor. Era como uma proteção, eu me sentia segura e forte. O olhei, seu rosto estava perto do meu e eu conseguiria descrever detalhes de seu rosto, sem erros.

Seus olhos – perfeitos – estavam dourados – eu o havia obrigado a ir caçar, ele, contrariado, mas foi; seu lábios – perfeitos – estavam levemente separados. Seu nariz – perfeito – era fino e ficava perfeitamente simétrico com suas bochechas – perfeitas – pálidas.

- Respire, Bella – falou sorrindo. Respirei.

Com seu sorriso – perfeito – eu pude ter um pequeno vislumbre de seus dentes – perfeitos – e seus lábios se juntaram ao meu em um beijo – perfeito.

Ele se separou e me olhou, como se eu fosse algo precioso. Me lembro do inicio de nosso relacionamento e de como Edward era atencioso e cuidadoso. Dava raiva, chegava a reclamar com ele. Um pequeno aperto aparece em meu peito todas às vezes em que ele parecia sofre por me ver sofrer. Era uma dor recíproca. Ele sofria por me ver sofrer, e eu sofria por vê-lo sofrer por mim. O que era de certa forma paranóico.

Lembro-me do enorme buraco que apareceu em meu peito quando Edward foi embora tentando me proteger. Desse dia em diante eu fiquei insegura com nossa relação e sempre acordava de algum pesadelo achando que a volta dele havia sido um sonhos, mas ele me dava um beijo e eu percebi que ele era real.

_E somente meu._

- Vai nascer! – gritou Alice, aparecendo no quarto do nada.

Arregalei os olhos e me sentei apressadamente.

- _Cacete!_

- O quê? – ele se sentou ao meu lado, me segurando pelos ombros. – Me fale, Bella!

- A Bolsa – apontei para o lençol molhado entre minhas pernas. – Estourou.

- Estourou?

- É – engasguei ao sentir uma enorme dor entre minhas pernas. Parecia que algo tentava me rasgar ao meio, sem exagero. Não consegui segurar o grito. Era pior que as contrações de Braxton Hicks, muito pior.

Acho que Edward nunca ouviu tanto palavrão sair da minha boca de uma vez tanto.

- Eu não devia ter deixado você com aqueles lobisomens adolescentes – ele bufou, me ajudando alevantar após a contração.

- O que está fazendo?

- Vou te levar ao hospital.

- Isso – concordou Alice. – Eu cuido do resto. Leve-a, Carlisle foi na frente para preparar aquelas coisas todas lá – falou indiferente.

Edward me segurava em pé quando outra contração veio. Apertei a mão dele, claro que ele não sentiu nada e me segurou pela cintura, pois as forças de minhas pernas haviam sumido por completo. Acho que foram para minha garganta, para dar potencia ao grito e aos palavrões.

Alice me olhou um pouco assustada.

- Você não devia ter deixado ela com aqueles lobisomens adolescentes.

- Me levem a um hospital – choraminguei.

Aquilo doía muito.

Edward me pegou no colo e quando fui perceber, estava sentada no bando ao lado do motorista em direção ao hospital de Forks. Atrás de nos estava o porshe amarelo de Alice a toda velocidade, assim como o Volvo.

Outra contração veio junto com outro grito.

Seria cesariana mesmo, eu morreria com tanta dor.

- Edward – ofeguei. – Você nunca mais vai tocar em mim – gritei ao sentir outra vez a contração.

Era forte, parecia que algo emburrada os meus ossos da pélvis, abrindo-os sem preparação alguma, emburrando o bebê cada vez mais para baixo. Eu apertada o braço da porta sem me preocupar em arrancá-lo ou deforma-lo.

O que não aconteceria, claro.

- Ok, é mentira – ofeguei novamente. – Já ouviu falar de camisinha?

Ele riu estacionando em frente ao hospital.

**x.x.x.x**

**NA: **AH! Meu pc é um filha da puta! oo' EOIEOIEOEIOEIEOIEOEI

**Obs:** Não, eu não me esqueci do Jacob ou do Charlie. Eu apenas não quero mistura-los com a história, já que o objetivo era apenas a gravidez da Bella. Mas eles não foram deixados de lado. Então eu decidi fazer um especial dos dois assim que possível. Ok? Alguma duvida?

Obrigada por todos os comentários. E espero mais para postar o epílogo. Beiijos ;* **Luxúria Black**

**NB: **Per-fei-to! Amei demais, demais *-*

Bells tem a boca suja, Edward vai querer ficar comigo *sai cantando*

Até o próximo

**Betina Black **


	11. Epílogo !

**NA: **Para não ter duvidas, a minha Reneesme, depois do nascimento, é a mesma do livro, feita por Stephenie Meyer. :D Fui!

**x.x.x.x**

**This Surprise** – Por Luxúria Black

**Epílogo**

Edward me colocou no chão, em frente à casa de vidro. Mesmo sendo vampiro, ele ainda não havia perdido esse costume. E eu não iria reclamar. Nada melhor do que seus braços ao meu redor, frios e fortes.

Como Alice havia previsto, Esme nos deu uma pequena casa perto da mansão dos Cullen. Era perfeito, como uma casa de campo, com um pequeno jardim na frente, flores coloridas, caminho de pedras, portas e escadas de madeiras rústica. Era envolto pela floresta, assim Reneesme poderia brincar a vontade sem os olhares curiosos.

Por falar em Reneesme. Minutos depois de seu nascimento, nos duas fomos levadas direto para a casa de Carlisle para que nada inexplicável pudesse acontecer, já que com apenas alguns dias, Reneesme não teria muita responsabilidade.

Como Edward havia me dito: _ela era especial_. Perfeita com seus cabelos ruivos levemente escurecidos e olhos verdes, como os de Edward quando humano. Sua alimentação era a de um vampiro normal: **sangue**. Seu desenvolvimento, tanto mental quanto físico, era absurdamente rápido. Ainda bem que Carlisle teve a idéia de nos trazer imediatamente para cá. Seria estranho uma recém nascida ter aparência de uma bebê de cinco meses, após algumas horas.

Entramos na casa de vidro. Eu e Edward havíamos deixado-a aos cuidados de Rosalie e Alice, enquanto tínhamos um momento nosso, assim como Carlisle e Esme tinham freqüentemente. Rosalie foi a pessoa que mais me surpreendeu. Durante a minha gravidez ela ficou mais fechada do que o de costume, Edward me dizia que era apenas birra, as eu via em seus olhos, Rosalie estava triste e ansiosa por mim.

Emmett estava sentado no chão com Reneesme em seu colo. Na pequena mão direita havia um estojo de maquiagem. Eu gargalhei ao ver o mais forte grande irmão dos Cullen. Rosalie estava ao lado de minha filha a ensinando maquiar Emmett que sorria diante de toda a palhaçada, pouco ligando para o batom vermelho e borrado eu havia em sua boca. Sentado em um sofá não muito longe, Seth Clearwater. Sim, ele era, de certa forma, parte da família, assim como Jacob, apesar de toda aquela palhaçada de lobisomem x vampiro.

Apesar de alguns problemas durante minha gravidez, Rosalie se tornou algo como uma babá – assim como toda a família – para Reneesme. A pequena adorava brincar com Emmett e Jasper, enquanto Alice a ensinava a diferença entre algumas roupas, que para mim eram completamente iguais, a não ser por, talvez, uma costura diferente.

Reneesme já estava com três anos e aparecia de cinco. Seus guarda roupa era mensalmente reorganizado por uma Alice feliz da vida.

Ela olhou para trás ao escutar minha gargalhada, saiu como colo de Emmett com um pulo desajeitado e veio para meus braços. Beijei suas bochechas, testa, nariz, cabelos, respirando seu perfume natural, que ficou mais reconhecido depois que me transformei.

Ela soltou um pequeno gritinho seguido de uma risadinha fina e gostosa, sentindo cócegas com meus beijos. Vi os olhos de Seth brilharem. Começou a se remexer em meu colo e pulou para Edward, que a jogou no ar para logo pega-la com precisão. Sorridas gargalhadas de Reneesme.

- Como está meu bem? – perguntou Edward, quando a segurou no colo.

Sentamos-nos no sofá, com ela em suas pernas. Agora que eu, percebi que ela usava um vestidinho azul e uma bota de couro. Eu nem queria saber as outras roupas de marca que Alice havia comprado para ela.

- Eu estou bem – deu de ombros. – Tia Alice, me fez desfilar para todo mundo com umas roupas novas – falou, com palavras perfeitas, para a idade dela, corada.

- E ficaram muito bonitas – falou Seth deixando Reneesme corada.

Seth havia tido uma _imprint_ o com Reneesme, por mais surpreendente que fosse. Edward não havia criado tanta confusão por causa disso. Ele sabia que a _imprint_ era algo inevitável de se interferir. Acho que no fundo, ele apenas aceitou por ser o pequeno Seth. Ele havia pegado grande amizade após aquela pequena guerra contra recém-criados.

- Sério? E você comeu algo? – perguntei. Por que apesar de seus hábitos alimentares de vampiro, Reneesme tinha que comer freqüentemente, mesmo comida de humano, como ela costumava dizer com uma careta.

- Sim, Tio Jasper fez um negócio. Eu não sei o que era, mas era bom.

Olhei para Jasper, ele deu de ombros com uma cara convencida.

- Sabe como é, eu sou um _chef_ de primeira.

- Mentira – interrompeu Alice. – Ele deu bife cru para ela. Reneesme gostou por causa do sangue.

- Ela poderia ter passado mal – exclamei.

- Não, mamãe, estava bom – Reneesme falou, chamando a atenção.

- Ah - exclamou Emmett com um sorriso de batom. Suas bochechas pálidas estavam estranhamente rosas. – Pergunte aquilo para seus pais, Reneesme.

Eu meu lado Edward riu levemente.

- Ah, é – falou a menininha. – Eu estava me perguntado como eu posso ter nascido – falou rapidamente. Eu arregalei os olhos no susto. – Fui pesquisar na biblioteca do tio Carlisle, mas ele não tem nada, a não ser coisas antigas sobre guerras e histórias dos Estados Unidos. Eu perguntei para o tio Jacob, mas ele não quis responder, então fui até o Seth – ela ficou levemente rosada nesse momento. – ele também não quis me responder.

Ela nos olhou esperançosa. Encarei Edward, que sorriu para mim.

- Sabe, eu acho que seu pai é o mais indicado para esse tipo de resposta.

Ele me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Edward voltou-se para uma Reneesme curiosa.

- O quanto você sabe, meu amor?

- Tio Emmett falou algo sobre perguntar a vocês o que estavam fazendo lá em casa – ela deu de ombros um pouco confusa. Encarei Emmett com raiva.

Não era novidade para ninguém que o que estávamos fazendo na casa, apenas para Reneesme, claro, mas aquele mongolóide não precisava insinuar isso para minha filha.

- Então? – insistiu. – O que estavam fazendo? Vocês estavam encomendando um irmão para mim? – perguntou, inocentemente.

_Oh, meuDeus!_

Eu tenho que tirar Reneesme de perto de Emmett antes que ele a convença de perguntar outra coisa pior.

**x.x.x.x**

**NA:**

**Explicações:** Vocês viram como ship o Seth com uma P.O., e teria. Mas eu estava com tanta pressa para postar, por causa das aulas, que acabou não tendo. Então peço mil desculpas por esse pequeno erro. Resolvi coloca-lo para ficar com Reneesme, já que o Jacob tem que ficar com a Leah o//

:D

Quero agradecer a todos, sem exceção, por terem comentado aqui, nessa fic bobinha. Quero pedir desculpas pela minha imaturidade em escrever e por erros cometidos durante a historia. Obrigada pelos toques, pelos elogios, pelos comentários, pela criticas. Desculpa pelas minhas confusões.

**OBSERVAÇÃO: **Tinha gente me perguntando sobre o Charlie, Renée e Jacob e a reação sobre o bebê. Vou fazer uma short EXTRA com esse momento. **' Não sei para quando. Me desculpem por isso também. Assim como, **talvez **_talvez __**talvez, **_apenas _**TALVEZ**_, aja uma continuação em 2010. não é confirmado, ook? Mas talvez não seja relacionado a E / B, mas a J / L, a pedidos em "**Selvagem**" ;p OIEOEIOEOEIEOEIOEIEOE

Eu nem sei mais o que falar. Obrigada a todos meesmo, de coração. Eu nem sei o que dizer, eu nunca recebi tantas review numa história, em toda minha vida, e eu nunca fiz uma história que eu realmente gostasse do resultado, como essa.

Adoro vocês. Vejo-os em breve *-* Torçam para mim, assim como eu torço para quem esta mesma "situação escolar" que eu. Beiijos e abraços para todos. ;* **Luxúria Black**

**NB:** Fofo, fofo, fofo, fofo *-* A fic está lindamente terminada, uma pena ter sido tão rápido. Estou super-mega-hiper feliz por podido betá-la desde o inicio, é muito linda *-*

**Betina Black **


End file.
